


Outside of the Fields

by Jerklin_Kommedy



Series: Outside of the Fields [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Consensual, Creampie, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Gangbang, Het, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerklin_Kommedy/pseuds/Jerklin_Kommedy
Summary: We have such a narrow view of our beloved champions. Time to expand it by kicking up a basket with dirty laundry, or inhaling laughing gas, or... whatever. Fic (will) contains various parings, some logical and some pretty unorthodox, though no outright idiocy.





	1. Chapter 1

The green and the golden. With slight bluefish hue, caused by enormous glass panels. This kind of illumination fit well with one of huge atriums inside of Institute of War. It was more like indoor garden, or even a full-sized park, than a hall. Long alleys populated by green vegetation with elegant sitting benches here and there. Pair of full-sized ponds, housing some of most exotic fish and see creatures from all over the Valoran. There was even a mock-version of dark and foreboding forest, located at east-most side of the atrium – probably made to humor those originating originating from Kumungu jungle. This entire space was almost vacant, save for few unoccupied summoners, champions and menial personnel walking around and generally enjoying a lovely day. 

At the far western side of the atrium, sat a beautiful fountain – a sculpture composition, made of couple of mermaids pouring water down a spacious basin. Circled by high maples, which gave this place a gentle shade, this was a rather reclusive spot, rarely visited by larger numbers on people. And now, as usual, only one person was sitting on the bench under wide-branching maple. Yong man, with bright blond hair, looking barely 20 years old, or even less, given his slim build and medium height was currently seated upon the one of four benches surrounding the fountain. Taking a closer look, any passerby could recognize the sky-blue markings on his face and conclude, it was none else that Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer. From the outside it appeared that Ezreal was half-napping, enjoying his leisure time outside of the matches and reading an interesting book through partially closed eyes. 

There real thing was far from peacefully and serene – Ezreal’s mid was occupied by memories if recent intimate encounter with Lux, or Luxana Crownguard, if named fully. He tried to concentrate on the book – a really enticing one, about unexplored and ancient locations all around Valoran, but his thought betrayed him. 

He recalled actions of previous night in every detail. Has he underperformed? Well, probably not. As it appeared, thing have proceeded to mutual satisfaction. He even managed to bring Lux to her first orgasm, however small and unremarkable it was. For a first time it could be considered a great success. Still, Ezreal couldn’t shake away tiny feeling of failure, incompleteness and the one he dreaded most – incompetence. So absorbed he was in his own internal musings, that he failed to notice one more shadow looming over him, tall and menacing. 

Only when his sense of smell was assaulted by stringing aroma of oranges and tobacco, he was shaken from the reveries by gruff voice.

“Ahem… Mind if I have sit here, lad?”

Ezreal bolted upright, nearly dropping the book, his startled eyes meeting an impressive figure of Gangplank, The Saltwater Scourge, who was causally leaning on bench’s back. 

“Eh.. well, I was just leaving, please don’t mind me” Ezreal stammered, looking around for exit alley. 

Gangplank gave him a quizzical look and signed tiredly. 

“Stay seated, kindly, would you? I only moved here because this the only damn place in the park with a bit of decent shade. You were here first. So, I don’t want to inconvenience you any, so it should be me leaving if I cause you a distress.”

A second passed, and Explorer was still at loss of words. He almost never conversed with notorious pirate. Even of the Fields, the longest phrase exchanged between then was ‘Well played’ or ‘Good fight’. So, gathering his wits and trying to be polite he said:  
“No, it’s fine, I don’t mind at all”

This said, Ezreal sat back on the bench maintaining respectful distance between pirate and himself.  
“Great!” Gangplank dropped himself on other side of the bench. “I’ll just sit here quietly and enjoy the breeze” Pirate slumped back on the bench stretching his legs. 

Unable to concentrate anymore or go back to reading and thinking. Ezreal decided to press his luck and strike up a conversation. Maybe a pirate will get angry, and punch him – at least pain in broken face could draw some uneasy thought away. 

“Em… Gangplank, just now you were speaking in pretty unusual manner, didn’t you?”  
Pirate’s eyes shot open.  
“What do you mean, lad?”  
Getting ready for verbal bashing or punch at worst, Ezreal continued:  
“Well, you are usually all like ‘Arrrrrr-Harrrr’ and ‘Scurvy dog’. But now you’re speaking without any of those ‘pirate style’ things”  
To Ezreal’s surprise, Gangplank barked out a short laugh, no sign on anger present.

“You see” he started to explain“ This pirate style is more of an image thing. I do in for general audience and for my crew back in Bildgewater. So, when speaking to someone with decent level of intellectual development, I tend to keep my words free of than slang”  
“Ha, I see..” Ezreal trailed off “I assume I should take that ‘intellectual development’ thing as a compliment.”  
“Heh, was stating a fact, nothing more. For example, I’d be speaking with Garen in my pirate style ‘cos that dolt can get only the simplest of phrases though thick skull of his”  
Ezreal could only snicker and no his approval at this – he held very little liking for Luxanna’s brutal brother. 

“So” Gangplank leaned toward Explorer a bit “I guess you are in a bit more talkative mood now. Care to tell me why you were brooding here all alone? Women problems, eh?”  
Ezreal’s mood soured momentarily and he muttered:  
“You don’t say…”  
“None of my business, I bet. But! When you have problem with women” GP raised an index finger of his prosthetic hand in symbolic gesture “you should occupy your time with something that you do best”  
“The thing I do best…” at this Ezreal hung his head a little “ Well, I’m more or less confined to Institute ground for next half-a-year, so no exploring, no travels”

Gangplank only smirked and asked:  
“Then, how about some storytelling?”  
“I fail to catch your drift.”  
“Pretty simple” with this words pirate reached inside one of his many pockets and took out neatly folded paper, holding it out to Ezreal. “Tell me a story about this. You’ve probably seen something similar during your travels.”

Carefully, Explorer unfolded the paper and his eyes promptly bulged out, seeing its contents.  
He couldn’t phantom just how the hell pirate has gotten his hands on this kind of thing. The paper contained an outline plan of hextech airship, a big and definitely not a combat one. 

Gangplank grinned at his reaction and said:  
“Now you’re probably thinking that old pirate is gonna build gun-blazing air raider and sow terror across the air?”  
“I assumed that much.”  
“And how do you think I will outfit an airship with weaponry if I learn nothing about hextech guns and have no source of information about them?”  
“You got me here” Ezreal shook his head. “Airship simply will not lift off, if set with conventional weapons, because they are too heavy. But still, if it is not a combat ship, why are you even interested?”

“Ah, now we get to tricky part” Gangplank raised an index finger, signifying importance of what he was about to say. “All that that piracy, pillage and plunder, fine and dandy, as long as you’re young. But with years, I started to see, broader perspective, so to say. And I thought: I’d be damned if I leave Bildgewater as it is, without making my mark on its history. You, see, my home city is looked upon like den of lowlifes and criminals. Rightfully so, as it is now. I want to change it. I want to make Bildgewater into prospering trade and transportation hub. City already has strategic position on sea trading lanes, but I want more. I intend to build civilian airships, to rival those of Pilover and Zaun. Entire damn fleet! I’ve money enough to obtain services of scientists and engineers, but a few driven minds helping me as much for cash as for just the idea, would be also good.”

A minute of silence passed. Explorer was just too shocked to form any coherent response for tirade he just got exposed to. And he blurted out the most stupid thing he could say:  
“Aren’t you concerned that someone will learn of you intentions from me?” and immediately gave himself a mental slap. To his surprise, pirate just shrugged, carefree. 

“I know that you can quite a blabbermouth, in certain matters. But in this case, I’m pretty confident that you’ll keep the thing you heard to yourself”

Relieved that he dodged a bullet after such a dangerous slip of tongue, Ezreal made up his mind.  
“Stay put, I’ll be right back.” He said jumping from the bench. In flash of magic Explorer has disappeared, leaving non-fazed pirate to wait.  
About ten minutes passed, when low buzz a magical teleportation repeated, followed by loud cursing.

“Shit!” Ezreal yelled, as he appeared three meters high in the air, right atop the bench he was previously sitting on. His hands occupied by assortment of scroll, books and files, he was unable to initiate short range teleportation again. Rough landing was imminent.  
Right before the expected kiss-the-ground, Ezreal felt strong hand snatching his out of the air and setting carefully on the bench. With juggler’s agility, Gangplank caught some stray files that managed to slip from Explorer’s hands. 

“He-he, my aim was a bit off. Long range teleportation and stuff.” Ezreal laughed, slightly embarrassed. “Nice catch, by the way”.  
“Couldn’t let my informant to plant face-first into stones, could I?” Gangplank scanned the writing now lying all over the bench. “Quite a lot of interesting papers you brought.”  
“Yup. Though we better soft them out – I grabbed everything I could on the topic, so some of them might prove useful”

****

Four hours of digging though various scrolls, books and parchments, sun was beginning to set. Surprisingly, all the texts and charts Ezreal has procured proved to be more or less useful. Also, Explorer admitted to himself, that his perception of dreaded pirate has completely changed. He kind of knew, that Gangplank was smarter that pirate’s appearance let on, but seeing strategist and an actually thoughtfully man that cared for his people, was shaking discovery. 

“Phew, I think this was a last of them” said Ezreal, adding one last file to neat stack. Gangplank nodded:  
“Aye, got all of them sorted. Thanks a bunch, lad. With this I’ll be ready to start working of first airship.”  
Pirate’s face turning sly, he asked with barely noticeable grin:  
“Women problems ain’t no bother anymore, eh?”  
Ezreal just shrugged to that.

“Not forgotten, but that issue doesn’t hang on me anymore like a dead weight. You were right about distracting myself.”  
“Heh, so the problem originally was? If you don’t mind me asking. And I bet it was that light-mage lass, Luxana.”  
“Uhh, well, yes” Ezreal looked clearly uncomfortable now. “Maybe I’m just overreacting and worrying about nothing…” He fell silent, unable to formulate his thoughts further.  
After a little contemplation, Gangplank decided to go with blunt approach, to learn all the details of what was troubling his young informant. Wanting to help someone was pretty rare thing for him. But considering amount of useful information that Ezreal has already provided, pirate fully intended to pry into all details of Explorer’s problematic affair and assists to the best of his ability. 

Ignoring obvious discomfort of the young man, he pressed on:  
“Affair falling apart, or maybe bed problems?”  
“It is the latter…” came a muttered response.  
“Spill the beans lad, maybe I could give you some advice. So, you had six ‘o’clock or what?”  
“No, not that!” Ezreal waved his hands around almost frantically “It was alright I think, and Lux even enjoyed herself, but, somehow, I feel I just wasn’t good enough. That sticky gut feeling.”

Gangplank already had a picture forming in his mind, but he needed a little more input to be sure. So he went forth:  
“First time with her? And I think she was a virgin, while you, my friend, had some fun before meeting her.”  
Explorer nodded affirmatively and said:  
“You got it right. But I must say that I’m not like Jayce or Drawen – don’t have a hundred and plus on my bed-stand counter. Despite my advertised popularity, I can count my ’episodes’ by fingers on my hands. Most of them being way older than me. “Here, Ezreal shut himself up abruptly, afraid that he just made himself an image of MILF-lover. 

“Ha! I get it now!” Scratching his beard thoughtfully, pirate leaned back and started speaking with mentor-like voice:  
“New woman, especially an inexperienced one, is like a new ship, fresh out of docs. You don’t know how she reacts to the rudder, how she runs with the wind. The thing I’m trying to say is: unless you are both a natural-born fucker with pussy-hunt instinct and awesomely experienced stud, a first time with new girl will always be tad bit awkward. Can’t speak for myself though, as I always held any relationships from side of power – my power. Simply didn’t have time for awkwardness. And yours is probably one of mutual affection – the thing I didn’t quite have to experience. Only time I had relationship with women on equal footing and from mutual position of power... It was fun, but both had a bit of broken bones afterwards. Arrr, can’t speak of this story when I’m sober.”

Gangplank paused, gathering his thoughts and went on:  
“The point is very simple. If that Lux lass has some brains in pretty head of hers, and, I’m sure she has a lot; she’ll understand that you both need a time to get accustomed to each other. Next night, you will be better. And, I’m kinda sure that she will be better too. Hah, quite a rant I gave here – hope it will be of a use for ya.”

Ezreal, now smiling broadly replied:  
“It sure is. You somehow managed to put a couple of thing there were flying aimlessly inside my head in simple terms, so I could grasp them at last. Thanks to you a got a clear picture of what should I do with Lux next.”  
“Now you problem is half out of the way” pirate jumped up, grabbing a stack of papers and beckoning Explorer to take another one “Lets drop these at my place and I’ll set you up with person who can see about second half of the problem.”

Confused, Ezreal picked up his stack of papers and asked:  
“Second half? I though we got it figured out”  
“No so fast lad. I say, you heard my point of view. But you need woman’s opinion. And sure as hell I’m getting you one. Returning favor so to say.”  
“Ehehe” with nervous laugh Ezreal inquired “you’re not setting my up to have a nice talk with Illaoi, are you?”  
Hearing this, pirate choked and coughed to clear his throat.  
“Nah, I very much prefer to see you healthy and in one piece. Messing with Illaoi is not a path you should take. At least not in ten years or so, trust my experience. I have something completely different in mind for you. Let’s go!” 

With quick strides, pair reached Gangplank’s residence, deposing all assorted papers there and headed at direction of “fun” district, that was occupied by numerous bars and brothels. After countless number of twists and runs through non-descript streets, Explorer felt kind lost. Suddenly, Gangplank stopped in from of door that looked like an entrance to some random residence and pulled it open, beckoning Ezreal to come in. 

Interior of the building was completely different from its outside appearance. What looked like some rundown apartment from the street, was actually clean and pretty quiet bar with wide selection of drinks and more than decent choice of meals. Bouncer at the doors only gave a sideways glance and a nod to new visitors. 

With confident steps, Saltwater Scourge moved thought the bar, toward its far end, where several alcoves could be seen, separated from common space by heavy curtains, Ezreal following close behind. Stopping in from on corner alcove, pirate threw open the curtains and walking, pulling explorer inside too.  
The pair was greeted by non-to-happy face of Sarah Fortune, apparently in the middle of her meal.

“The fug, GP?” she spoke, venom evident in her voice. “You’re the last person I want to see alive and outside of the fields. Oh, hi Ez. Now you’re best buds with that old scum or what?”  
“Hi, Sarah” explorer waved his hand awkwardly “You, see I was just…”

His half-hearted attempt to explain the situation, was interrupted by Gangplank, throwing some small item directly at Miss Fortune’s face, which she caught effortlessly. The instant she recognized the item in her hand, her eyes widened. In was a simple bronze brooch, of absolutely unsophisticated design, yet somehow Miss Fortune couldn’t tear her gaze away from it. Without letting her regain composure, Gangplank spoke up:  
“Return it to his family. They’ll want it as a farewell token. Now, Fortune, you owe me a favor. One I intend to collect right now.” Hearing this words, female pirate stiffened, expecting the worst.

With wolfish grin, Gangplank clapped Ezreal on shoulder so hard that young man nearly fell over.  
“Young lad needs some advice. And you, Fortune, are going to provide. Unless you consider memory of your most valued crewmates worthless…” then pirate stride out of alcove, leaving dumbfolded and still wavering Ezreal with half-angry, half-confused Sarah Fortune.  
After few moment of uncomfortable silence, Sarah gestured to Ezreal to seat across from her. Filling a shot with rum she pushed it toward Explorer and spoke:  
“I have no idea how the fug you ended up in that bastard’s company. And… I don’t really want to know. But the trick he pulled obliges me. So down a shot and shoot away, I’m listening”.  
Having no other option, explorer took down the offered run in on swing and cringed. He was never a fan of strong alcohol. Though, he had to admit, that a sharp sting of rum made speaking out a bit easier. 

“Don’t really know where to start… GP simply dragged me here, after I helped him with some research. I blurted out a bit about my own problem to him and he insisted on helping, in his own way.”  
“And the problem is?”  
“With ladies. Or to be exact, a certain lady.” Even with rum taking its effect, Ezreal could avoid color rising to his cheeks.  
“You know Ez…” Sarah started, amusement clear is her voice “you and I were always on pretty good terms. Maybe not best buds, but still. You could just come up to me and talk about your concerns, without old scumbag’s involvement.”  
“Bah!” explorer raised both his had in a theatric gesture “How do you see it? Something like ‘Hey, Sarah, I fucked Lux last night and I think that I have underperformed. Gimmi some advise how to fuck better’. You’d probably just kick me in the shins for than” And so he was graced by rare sight of Sarah Fortune choking on her drink. After a series of coughs she managed to speak:  
“Wow, slow down, Ez! I thought you had problem with flirting, not fucking! Don’t you think you should talk to medic, if you have lacking ‘performance’?”  
“I’m fine physically. It’s just… I have a feeling that I might be doing something wrong.”  
Red-haired pirate sighed wearily and pinched a bridge of her nose. This was going to be difficult.  
“Allright...” she stood up making a way towards alcoves exit “Lets grab some of my stuff from room upstairs and head back to Institute’s dorms. You can tell me about your little adventure with Lux on the way there, and I’ll try to give you some pointers.”

Rising to follow, Explorer couldn’t help but ogle his longtime opponent a bit. Sure as hell, Sarah was developed… And her quite revealing outfits left little to imagination. While he fell into stride after the pirate, young man found his gaze glued to her ass. That seductive sway of hips in tight leather pans just screamed ‘take me!’. Ezreal had to shake his head a little to get rid of the image of himself, bending Sarah over, right on the stairs they were ascending and nailing her real hard. “Got to jack off after I’m done here” he though. “Too much tensions for one day. It even more taxing then five matches in a row.”

As if sensing his thoughts, Sarah made sharp turn on the top of the staircase, jerking movement causing her half unbuttoned blouse to slip down her left shoulder,, making a show a plumb breast barely concealed by lacy red bra. Just as quickly, Sarah disappeared behind a corner, leaving Explorer standing at the middle of the stairs with his mouth agape. Closing his bone-box with audible snap, Ezreal ran up the stairs – state of shock was becoming unwelcomingly frequent condition for him today. He caught up with redhead when she was already inside the small room, two doors down the corridor. Two chests stood open on the left side of the room, opposite to simple couch, covered by navy blue fabric. Sarah appeared unloading various small bags and satchels form one of the chests and sorting them of the floor. 

“Close the door” she spoke without turning “I don’t fancy anyone peeking on the goods here.”  
Explorer obliged, fixing a latch on the door securely. For a moment, he entertained a though, he and Sarah were actual “goods” in the room. With nothing better to do, he slumped on the coach, waiting for pirate queen to be done with contents of the chest. 

Another bag hit the floor, and Sarah half-turned from her kneeling position.  
“Might as well get started with a story. You’d have hard time speaking, when I load you with my stuff like a pack mule” She winked playfully and added “All juicy details please. I’d love to hear how our little princess Luxy acts in bed”  
Yong man only groaned in frustration and exhaled loudly.  
“She act in pretty normal way, I guess. A little restrained maybe… But it should be normal, it was her first time after all…”  
“First time, eh?” Sarah interrupted “You sure? She might be hiding some really lewd things under that innocent smile. And I heard the rumors, the her big and brutish brother has a little sister complex”  
“Absolutely sure” with some seriousness back into his voice, Ezreal confirmed “She couldn’t lie about it. And… One just cannot fake inexperience in such a way.”  
“Oka-a-a-y, so Luxy was a virgin and you are definitely not. At which point you messed things up then?” The last satchel was thrown out of the chest carelessly, and the redhead, content with the organized chaos she created, stood up and promptly landed on the couch, small distance away from Ezreal. “Wait, don’t bother answering, and let me guess” she went on “You were too small for her? Had six’o’clock in most important moment? Came in a minute a dropped asleep?”  
“You know…” Ezreal uttered with a tiniest hint of malice creeping into his tone “You and Gangplank have some things in common. Namely – pocking fun at obvious things and in absolutely crude manner”

Pirate queen visibly cringed.  
“Sorry, Ez. I kinda got carried away. So kindly, don’t compare me with that scoundrel”  
Explorer just nodded.  
“And to help you” the redhead went on “I need to know just one simple thing. Luxy clearly didn’t enjoy the act or she just didn’t act in way you have imagined she would?”  
Gears clicked in Explorer’s head almost audibly.  
“The second’ he confirmed “I thought it all will be different somehow. More intense, maybe”  
“Then, I’m almost sure you have nothing to worry about.” Sarah twisted a lock of red hair between her fingers as she elaborated “It never goes as you imagine. Better not to imagine anything – this way you’ll have no false expectations and might actually get a pleasant surprise. There is one thing in your story though, that can be a reason of Luxy being not riled up enough, but I find it doubtful.”  
“And the thing is?”  
“You suck in foreplay” Sarah deadpanned “But it is just a wild guess from me”  
“Come to think of it” concern visible in his face, as Ezreal tried to fully recall events of previous night “There wasn’t much foreplay. What could I have done wrong…?”  
“Up to you to find out. Maybe you’ve groped her in a wrong way, undressed her too fast, make a bite where you shouldn’t have. A thousand of things. Heck, I can even imagine you being a horribly sloppy kisser, when overexcited”  
Shaken from his self-evaluation by last remark, young man immediately went on defensive:  
“I’m not sloppy! I would know if I was”

Sarah just giggled, amused by his reaction.  
“Don’t take it too seriously, Ez. You’re so much fun, I can’t hold myself from provoking you a little. But who knows, maybe this joke has a portion of truth inside – especially if you try to push your tongue down poor gal’s throat the very moment you start making out.”  
“That really hurt my feelings” Ezreal exclaimed with fake dramatic voice and the suddenly winked at female pirate “When it comes to makeouts, I’m every bit of gentleman.”  
“How would I know…” Sarah drawled in reply, while she sneakily crept a bit closer, her bright emerald eyes locked with Explorer’s blue ones. “Unless” she continued, where there was less the twenty centimeters between their faces “my good friend and rival, the Prodigal Explorer is willing to show me how.” She wanted to see cute blonde blush and stammer, poke fun at him a little more. And then give him enough insight about foreplay, so he wouldn’t mess up next time. Maybe she went overboard. Yes, definitely overboard. Because she didn’t expect Ezreal to casually caress her chin and bring their lips together. 

It was quite a surprise for them both. Ezreal was astonished at himself for not giving a damn about consequences and just acting on impulse, while Sarah never pictured cute blondie to be the bold type. Both tentative at first, testing and tasting each other, with some measure of restraint. It did not take long for the situation to evolve into full mouth-to-mouth action, participants devouring one another’s lips, tongues twisting haphazardly. Then the hands began to roam.  
It has ended as abruptly as it started. They broke apart, gasping for air and trying to grasp rather compromising position they ended in. Miss Fortune was sitting at Explorer’s lap. Her blouse unbuttoned and down her waist. The only article of clothing that preserved a tiny shred of her dignity was a red bra, with shoulder straps already down.

“Not. A. Sloppy. Kisser. For sure” Sarah breathed out, regaining her composure a little. “I can’t even imagine why Luxy acted cold if you did the same way with her - you got riled me up real good” she smirked and licked her upper lip in lewdest way a man could imagine.  
Ezreal, on his part, was slightly unsure on how to proceed with current development – he didn’t expect a half-naked pirate queen sitting at his lap after heated make-out session. It took him less than second to decide – he’s gonna risk it, he’s gonna fuck Sarah Fortune or bite the bullet.  
Without sparing it a second thought, Ezreal extended his hand a little and unclasped Sarah’s bra. Red fabric fell away, exposing her impressive rack. With all honesty, Ezreal preferred something smaller. Not that he’ll say that out loud, but he considered Sarah or Sona for the mention, to be way too well-endowed for his liking – he was a fan of more athletic builds possessed by Riven and Diana. But now, he had someone else to take care of and he’ll certainly will. Ezreal put his hand to work, caressing globes of flesh, while his mouth descended of Sarah’s neck, trailing kisses from her jawline to collarbone. A hum of sighs of approval followed him ministration and seconds later Explorer felt nimble hands almost ripping his shirt away and quickly undoing pants belt and zipper. His semi-hard dick was a next target, as pirate queen gave it a couple of strokes through the fabric of briefs. In turn, Ezreal went to attack her breasts, forcing Sarah to lean back while he gently tweaked and sucked her nipples. 

Their entwined sitting position prevented them from undressing further and the head from teasing and foreplay was becoming unbearable. Taking initiative once again, Ezreal pushed Sarah from him lap, so she ended up standing on all fourth on sofa, facing the wall. The he deftly pulled her tight leather pants down and away, exposing her butt and shapely legs. It appeared that she wore matching red-lace panties, already stained wet by arousal. Explorer couldn’t hold himself from self-satisfied remark:  
“Didn’t think that you were expecting me THAT much”  
“Pull your pants down and do me, smart-ass!” – Miss Fortune retorted, while almost tearing away her panties that suddenly became very unwanted and restrictive. Her clean-shaven privates were exposed, slightly elongated labia, a shade darker than surrounding skin already glistering with arousal. 

With all possible haste, Ezreal got rid of his pants and boxers, almost doing a barrel-roll on the couch and lined up his already had member against Sarah’s wet entrance. No further preparation or warning made, he pushed in, slowly. A hitched breath from female pirate, and then a soft moan when he got all the way inside. She was tight, comfortably tight, not in a manner that will push you out, but rather a feeling of narrow channel pulsing and squeezing all around. Ezreal started with long and slow strokes, going all the way in and out, only leaving tip of his dick inside when he moved back. He put his hand of redhead’s shoulders, forcing her into more submissive position and doing each measured stroke harder than the next. He knew he was doing thing exactly the right way, as Sarah’s breathing became slightly more erratic and he she let out a couple of audible moans through clenched teeth. For some time, this slow pace was kept, wet slapping sounds filling the room and with occasional “ahs!” from Sarah unable to keep herself from voicing her pleasure. Then, she started pushing back, urging Explorer to speed up, but he had other plans. He pulled out completely and moved back a bit.

“Ez, get back in! I’m burning up!” Sarah almost whined.  
“Not so fast, my dear. I want to be lazy for a while.” with this words, Ezreal dropped down on the couch and added “Get on top. I’m letting you be in control – I know you’d love that”.  
“Hmmpf” – was only reply he got, while redhead moved on top of him, straddling his hips and impaled herself on his dick. She started bouncing up and down, now being on control of how fast to go, she picked up a pace, making it wild and rocky ride. Ezreal was rewarded with sight of fiery succubus, her red hair flailing; face flushed with arousal and need. He took a chance to caress Sarah’s breasts and clit while she rode him, making her shudder and gasp with each circular motion his finger did on top sensitive areas. Explorer started trusting upwards to, meeting pirate queen’s hips halfway with, wet smacks resounding. Sarah was now breathing hard and moaning with no reservation so of being heard. One more strong thrust and she stopped the ride, instead gyrating her hips and sliding back and forth a little.

She was definitely not tired, and seeing a questioning looks on blonde’s face she spoke:  
“Ez, lets change position. I’m goddamn close and I’m afraid I can’t stop in time, we might have little accident”  
Hearing this, Ezreal snorted “High and might Sarah Fortune afraid of little creampie?”  
“Not afraid, you loggerhead” she smacked Explorer lightly on the chest “we’re just not doing it today”. She got off him and laid of her side, back facing Ezreal. “Take me from behind, and don’t forget to pull out on time. If you’ll be a good boy, I’ll let you do it inside… later”  
Ezreal just smirked and got down to business, positioning himself right behind Sarah and lifting her leg up a little, to allow himself easier entry. This time, he started pounding away with speed and gusto, as redhead responded to him with series of moans and labored breathing. 

“Yeah, go on! I’m… I’m…” there was no real need to put that in words. Sarah’s body was on fire, especially her lower half. Was it long period of abstention, or it was Ezreal himself that made her tick, she didn’t care, she was getting off and hard. Already, she felt waves of pleasure coursing through her entire body, tiny spasm and jolts everywhere. She couldn’t hold it anymore. Sarah let out a long moan, nearly ending in squeal as she came. Ezreal followed soon afterwards, unable to hold against grip of redhead’s love-channel squeezing his dick. He pulled out right on time to land a first shot of white and hot seed of Sarah’s nether lips and then paint her privates and ass-cheeks. Sudden whim crossing his mind, Ezreal pushed his fingers inside Sarah wet slit and pumped as fast as he could. To his surprise, he ended up getting four fingers inside without much resistance. Sarah shrieked at intrusion, still not recovered from her post-orgasmic haze and facing even more stimulation. She came again mere seconds after having first orgasm – quite a rarity for her to experience. Now she was fully sated. At least for a day, or maybe a little less…

“Eeeezzz, you know, you’re real gooood…” Sarah drawled as she turned around and kissed Explorer on the lips affectionately. “I want to steal you away from Luxy, aaaaaallllll for myself”  
“I’m open to negotiations” – that was the best line Ezreal could come up with, not wanting to discuss complications that were just brought into his love-life by recent passion-driven fling. “I guess for now, we’re kind of friends with big-big benefits?”

“Yeaaaah, I’m fine with that. Now c’mere, hold me close” Sarah said draping her leg over Ezreal’s midriff “You’re probably only person I fell myself comfortable cuddling with”. 

Instead of answering, Explorer decided to show his appreciation by lining couple of kisses along Sarah’s jaw neck and collarbone. They stayed like that for about quarter an hour, lazily caressing each other and trading kisses, until both felt it was time to depart. 

The pair made themselves decent and gathered all the belongings that were meant to be brought to Miss Fortune’s apartment. After that, they we’re swiftly on their way, road to Institute dormitories being uneventful, as they talked mostly about League matches and recent adjustments to policies for champions. There was a bit of awkwardness between them, as topics of sensual nature were avoided as they talked, but the overall mood was still bright, both being pretty content with current developments. 

Arriving at the door of Miss Fortune’s dormitory, Ezreal dropped his part of stuff inside and almost turned to leave, unsure how to pick up parting words. The best he managed to get out was:  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you soon Sarah. Maybe in next match, I heard summoners intend to put us on opposing teams”  
His lame “goodbye” attempt didn’t get unnoticed, as Fortune stuck her tongue out and retorted:  
“Be ready have your arse kicked then, lover-boy! I bet you’ll lose like zero to twelve against me. I’ll even wager on that”. That kicked the Explorer into defensive mode immediately:  
“Fine, let’s make a wager. One who wins the lane without help from jungler gets losing party to fulfil one wish. Deal?”  
“Deal!” Sarah extended her hand and clasped it firmly over Ezreal’s. He expected her to release his hand but instead she pulled, making Ezreal stumble forward and bringing their bodies together. Then, she whispered huskily into his ear:  
”But now, I want you to stay with me tonight. Got any objections?”  
“None, I’d love that” Ezreal smiled broadly. He was into for one hell of a night.


	2. Better catch than an Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you pull a prank, and you're not Shaco...

Splendid idea. Marvelous, brilliant, almost genius-level. So shiningly awesome, that it was cringe-worthy in its outlandish idiocy. Who would have thought? Stealing favorite walking cane from grand general of Noxus, Jericho Swain. Fucking cane. From fucking Jericho fucking Swain. Best covert operation ever.

Having this train of thoughts, Lux wanted to facepalm hard enough to break her own nose. And then punch Quinn in the face. And again. And again. And kick Valor. Hard. It was Quinn’s idea and with her constant poking she convinced Lux to go with this farce. Now Quinn was safely gone, probably hiding somewhere in spacious quarter of Institute and Lux was… here. Stripped of her armor, wand, all magical items down to black bodysuit, and happy that at least she wasn’t bound and naked. 

At the moment, she was sitting on simple wooden chair inside spacious but spartan room belonging to grand general. There was no décor here. Only shelves and shelves of books and documents. Writing desk and king-sized bed – probably, Swain needed something comfortable to rest on due to his advanced age and sustained injuries. However, even bed was plain looking, simple black sheets and blanket with pillows that could fit well on some military ship. Still, the room had a kind of eerie atmosphere that made Lux very uncomfortable.

Least she could do now, is not to squirm under gaze of Jericho Swain himself, and three other noxians in the room. Namely. Darius, his younger brother Draven and blood-mage Vladimir. While grand general held a look of curiosity, almost like studying unknown creature, Darius kept stone face and Draven was basically eye-fucking her. Vlad, o the other hand was all smiles and amusement.

It was a relatively new experience for Lux, to see these noxians at same time and outside of the Fields. She was very used to seeing them in combat or ceremonial attire, but now they were dressed in almost identical looking slacks and tunics of dark-grey color. It made them looks so… normal and non-threatening. Lux nearly caught herself thinking that, if she put Vlad into demacian noble clothes and somehow made him loose that predatory look he always had, then he would be so goddamn handsome. Her musing were interrupted by cough from Swain.

“Dear Luxanna” Swain spoke up “I do hope you realize the predicament you are in, and all complications it brings”. His voice hard and raspy, like ravens croaking, but there was not a single hint of malice in it. Only indifference, the man of true power can hold towards insignificant being barely worth of his notice.

“I understand, lord Swain, I’m at your mercy” deciding to play submissive and docile, Lux hoped that she will either have chance to escape her captors or at least she might be a able to avoid severe consequences. Though, knowing noxians, it was ghostly chance.

“Mecry…” a shadow of smile touched Swain’s lips. “I have none to spare. But, fine. You will obey. You will not speak out of turn. Now, my subordinates and I, will discuss how to handle your transgression. You will be given chance to speak up in your defense when we are finished. Is it clear?”

Lux nodded – too many words could make her situation worse and she knew that.

“Gentlemen” grand general addressed three other men “Kindly share your opinion on how we could handle situation at hand to gain most it. Let us begin. Darius.”

Hand of Noxus has cleared his throat and started speaking in manner as if he was giving a briefing to assembled generals:

“From what I see, we have an excellent leverage against Demacia here. So, my suggestion is to make the matter public and report it to Institute authorities. We have both hextech and scrying crystal records of Luxanna Crownguard sneaking into private quarter designated for grand general of Noxus and stealing his property. This alone is enough to guarantee her expulsion from League and seriously handicap demacian forces represented for matches on the Fields. Furthermore, her expulsion will cause her family to fall from grace of royal clan and generally weaken their position. That’s all”.

“Point well-reasoned. Next, Draven”

Executioner shrugged carelessly. “I say, take her to Noxus. We have her here, captured and that bird-girl will not go runnin’ to alarm their superiors about failed prank. When in our land, she will be a lot more talkative. Might as well blurt out some of demacian secrets”

“Good” Swain turned face Vladimir. “Vlad, your word”

Hemomancer scratched his chin, appearing deep in thought. Then he spoke:

“It might sound strange, but I think indirect approach will work best. Let her go.”

“To what end?” Darius interrupted.  “We will be losing valuable bargaining chip”.

“Patience…” Vlad waved an elegant finger “we still have all records. So, my proposition is to let her go, but… to tip off her brother about our knowledge. And, under pressure of making this disgrace public, force him into providing some favors for Noxus. Something that will not be a direct treason against Demacia. But will still benefit us”

Grand general was pleased with opinions his men provided. Even Draven, for whom he had no expectations, proved to be capable of logic, albeit a simplistic one. But Swain had a bit of surprise planned for his loyal, or not so, followers. He let his eyes linger on each of men for a brief time, as if contemplating their mettle and uttered:

“Valid arguments were raised. Now, before hearing what Luxanna has to say in her defense, I will make an announcement. This will be a test for you three. You will decide further course of action collaboratively, without my involvement. You will hear Luxanna’s plea, discuss which is the best path to take and make a decision. Now, I am leaving, I have a meeting arranged back in Noxus. Act wisely.” With these words, grand general turned and casually waked out of his Institute apartment leaving three noxians and demacian light mage completely puzzled.

Darius, used to handling unexpected turns on battlefield, was a first to apprise new development.

“General has given the orders and will follow through.” He turned to Lux, who was still fidgeting on the chair while her captors were talking. “Now, Luxanna, state what you have to say to sway our judgment in your favor”.

Light mage took a pause, considering here next words carefully. It was foolish to think that pleading for mercy and spouting some empathy-winning nonsense could win noxians over. She had to find so very practical reasoning to get out of this predicament, though she knew, that she will not escape unpunished anyway, however hard she tried. Taking a few seconds longer to think, Lux began her improvised speech:

“I fully understand and take responsibility for my actions” this has earned her approving nod for Darius “but there are few things I’d like you to consider. First, no real harm was done or intended. That was a stupid prank, and foolish thing for me to do, I admit that. Still, if you look at it from demacian command point of view, it is a pretext for political incident that will bring me no recognition, quite the opposite, if that was ever made known to my superiors, I’ll be reprimanded and possibly put on suspension. Maybe even stripped of some privileges I have. Second, nothing of real value was stolen and I didn’t have any intentions to spy on you. If you don’t believe me on that, I guess Vladimir” she nod-pointed to blood mage “can use some magical means to compel me to say only truth and you can confirm that. Third, sending me to Noxus and holding me there for prolonged amount of time will win you nothing and even have worse consequences with Institute, than my supposed exposure can have for Demacia. It will be viewed as major breach of regulations and will result in backlash against Noxus from both Institute and Demacia. Fourth, I do admit that I’m still in the wrong here, so as a compensation, I’m willing to withdraw from some matches against Noxus, those that are initiated by third parties, not Demacia. I can feign sickness or find another valid reason for withdrawal. That could settle a score for my little misdeed against you”

When finished, Lux took a discreet peek at face of her captors, making sure to not stare to intensively. Darius was stone-faced as ever, Draven had a look of complete puzzlement and Vlad appeared mildly amused.

Strangely, it was Draven who uttered first words:

“Guys, am I the only one thinking that old Jericho has tricked us, and it is actually him sitting here and not pretty Luxy?”

Hearing this, Darius snorted.

“You underestimate her, brother. Sometimes, pretty face can get along with devious mind all too well. Remember, how many time you’ve lost bottom lane when she was playing support role for opposing team’s marksman. You could never predict her intensions and plans”. Turning to Lux, he went on:

“You have laid out a very respectable bargain, I’m impressed. However, we still gain far more advantage from exposing you to Institute and Demacian command. Your suspension, that will surely follow is going to severely damage fighting ability of Demacian team. There are no other mid-lane mages. Even if they bring that huge golem, we have means to do a short work of him. This said, you’ll have to offer something of bigger value. Possible, identities of Demacian agents in Noxus. If you leak that information, I swear on my honor that no harm will come to them – they will be simply deported from Noxus, nothing more.”

Lux was thinking frantically. She honestly had no idea about any agents deployed in Noxus – no one shared this intelligence with her.  She had to come up with something and fast, but alas, she was out of ideas. She felt almost as bad as while laning against Syndra of Xerath – beings who could wipe her from existence with single exercise of will, if not for restraints imposed on them by Institute. That irrational fear was crawling up her spine again and forced her to blurt out the most stupid thing ever:

“I’m willing to please you sexually.”

The room went silent. Well, apart from imaginary sound of Draven’s jaw hitting the floor. The words just said were so out of the blue and logically disconnected from ongoing negotiations, that thee men present were struck by various states of confusion. Then jaw clanked shut. Draven winced. Darius coughed and muttered:

“Well, I didn’t see that coming…” he pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at Lux “Are you trying some kind of psychological shock tactics here?” he accused.

Before Lux chance to reply, Vladimir spoke up:

“I think she means exactly what she said. Desperate times call for desperate measures. But, I sincerely doubt she has ability and experience to back such a claim, if so happens we take her up on the offer.” Turning to light mage he continued “Lux, sweetie, tell me, just how experienced you are?”

“I’m not a virgin, if that is what you mean.” Lux had a bit of a time to recover from her slip of a tongue and gather her thoughts. So now she decided to try acting coy and play it down a little – a possibility of having three men on her was outright scary, but… also brought her a tiny spark of depraved excitement. She pouted, making a fake offended expression. “And, it is very rude to ask lady about such things.”

Vlad chuckled hearing that, predatory grin appearing on his face.

“Oh, now I’m called rude for being practical. Lux, dear, if you fully intend to use your body to amend that little transgression of yours, be ready have three-way action, as none of us will be so kind to wait for his turn.”

Draven, who stayed surprisingly silent during this exchange decided to butt in:

“Wait, I completely lost it! How did we get from interrogating Luxy to discussing how to better fuck her? Not that I mind fucking part.” And, he got promptly whacked on the head, albeit lightly, by Darius, who stated tiredly:

“We are not fucking her. And we’re not falling for her ploy to throw us off-balance.”

Meanwhile, Lux kept her silence, content with observing results of split-second decision. At least, her captors now had their mind away from politics and immediate benefits of her exposure to authorities. She still had a chance to get away, maybe with some damage to her dignity, but not to her League standing or Demacian team.

“Oh, stop being so uptight, its no fun.” Vladimir said while pouring a glass of blood-red wine from decanter on nearby table and passing to Darius, who reluctantly accepted the treat. “From my standpoint” Vlad sipped his wine and went on “Lord Swain had left us with decision making on purpose. He knows exactly what to expect. The right thing done for the good of Noxus, performed in most perfect way possible. But, I’m inclined to believe, that instead of doing everything perfectly, he wants us to misbehave a little. No to screw up, but to do things in unorthodox way. Therefore” he smiled deviously “let’s mess up grand general’s bed.”

“You got it, Vlad!” Draven almost clapped and looked ready to jump with excitement “I’m all up for it!”

“Fuuuck…” that was expression signifying, that Darius has lost all hope of returning conversation back on track. “Why gods hate me so much, to force me into being stuck here with tricky captive and two boner-ridden idiots…” He exhaled, surrendering to inevitable and turned to Lux. “Luxanna, are you seriously willing to go through with that nonsense?”

For several seconds, Lux considered her options and couldn’t come up with anything. So, she replied:

“Yes, if you drop all charges against me and destroy all evidence of my trespassing.”

“Fine. These two” he half-nodded towards his brother and Vald “are ready to jump out of their underwear. But me, you’ll have to convince. What do I gain out of screwing you right here and letting you go?”

“You trade advantage over me as demacian team member, to advantage over me as person.” Words came easily this time, as Lux regained some composure. “If you claim of having… orgy with me, it will destroy my reputation, but will not harm my country.”

“Unconvinced” Darius kept a stone face. “My claim to such action, without any proof will only make a fool of me.”

Lux bit her lip and looked Darius straight in the eyes.

“You’ll have your proof. My body has some marks that are known to very few people.”

“And these are?”

“Some scars on underside of both my breasts” saying that, Lux blushed a little and went on. “Got these during training incident, shrapnel explosion. You can see them only if you are… under me, and push my breasts up.” With each word, light mage was growing redder and redder. When simply talking about her body was bringing her that level of embarrassment, she dreaded she might pass out when thing get serious.

Darius nodded; visibly satisfied with the answer the then uttered something no one in the room expected:

“And pray tell, Luxanna, how exactly are we going to see these marks? We, noxians, do not crouch in front demacians to take a peek. Do you have some particular position in mind maybe?” No one noticed that, but Hand of Noxus was trying real hard to not grin like an idiot.  

Lux had a feeling like her tongue was glued to her teeth. It was an overload, but she had to say something. At least to prove herself, that she cannot be mentally defeated by sex-themed banter.

“I will… I will ride you, and you can grope my breasts.” That came out with unexpected ease as Lux let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

At this point, Vladimir decided to interject, showing some consideration for a flustered light mage.

“Darius, my friend” he spoke “I think our dear Luxanna is on the brink of dying of shame, so please be easy on her. She’ll have all the time to be shameless later. As for now…” he poured another glass of wine and presented it to Lux. “Drink, all of it. But not in one go – can’t have the alcohol jump to your head too fast.”

Lux has obliged, seeing no trap here – noxians has drunk from same decanter and appeared perfectly fine. So she sipped the wine, admitting its strong but simple flavor, and finished the glass in about a minute. As usual, alcohol was quick in getting to her, but she didn’t feel tipsiness – only pleasant warmth and a tiniest touch of inhibition.

Haemomancer took the glass back from her and turned to other two noxians.

“Gentlemen, do you mind if I take a lead in our little play for a while?” he inquired with smile. Darius grunted affirmatively and Draven added:

“Only for a short tine Vlad, I’m not letting you have her all to yourself.”

Switching his attention back to blond beauty, still seated in the chair, he extended his had invitingly and said:

“Come closer Lux, lets have a better look at you… from all sides. And, I must further embarrass you with intimate question. Would you like some makeout first or should we go straight into action?”

“I chose action.” Lux stood up, accepting Vlad’s hand. “I don’t want it to feel like something romantic. Just, don’t get too rough.” Aquamarine eyes locked with opposing crimson, as she was pulled closer.

“Smart choice.” Approval evident in his voice, Vlad added “And worry not –we’re all gentlemen here.” He took a bit of a time to admire a girl in front of him, while she was still clothed. Her tight black bodysuit revealed all her curves – maybe not as impressive as some other female champions of the League, but she was a work of art on her own. Vlad started with lightly caressing her face, then dropping his hands along light mage’s sides, he groped her ass, feeling up her firm and toned buttocks. Lux trembled slightly, but otherwise exhibited no signs on resistance. Then, a long lick the started at base of her neck and ended on left earlobe. And a whisper:

“Turn around.”

Lux obliged, now standing with her back to the three noxians, and almost immediately, she felt a pair of gentle hands squeeze her breasts. The touch was light, and surprisingly pleasant, earning a barely audible sign from her. She didn’t even notice when a pair of fingers sneaked up her throat and pulled down front zipper of bodysuit. Like in slow motion, it went further, until zip line ended almost right above her crotch. Halves of the bodysuit got pushed apart, her modest chest exposed. Vlad once again moved to fondle her breasts, now more aggressively, paying special attention to light-pink nipples, already erect from both fear and anticipation. Her breathing grew shaky and unknowingly, she pushed her backside against haemomancer’s crotch and felt his growing hard-on.

Abruptly, Vladimir moved back, trailing a finger down blonde’s spine and he broke contact.   Lux understood this unspoken request, gathering resolve for what was to come next. She kicked off the boots and swiftly pulled bodysuit down, stepping out of it, nearly in one move. Only black linen panties were left, protecting her dignity.

She turned to face the three men, finding the they’ve also got rid of most of their clothes, leaving only underwear on. It was a mutual visual appraisal. Lux was slightly self-conscious about her body, she deemed herself unimpressive in comparison eye-candy ladies League had. But, having three pairs of hungry eyes roaming her body, she felt all presumed inferiority vaporize in an instant. Her lithe but athletic body, in combination with B-cup breasts, adorned by light-pick nipples with almost no areolas, plus, cute angelic face were a sight to behold.

She examined the men that were captors a couple of minutes ago, but now, they were going to be her lovers. Darius and Draven had similar builds, buff and muscular, with that dry, non-to-visible muscle mass that only soldiers and warriors have. Elder brother was slight bigger in statue, his body decorated in scars but not marred by age at all, while younger one had smoother skin and several tattoos. As for Vlad, somehow Lux expected him to look lanky and weak, outside of his clothes, but to her surprise, he had wiry and lean build, well proportioned, though with no budging muscles. While Blood Brothers were warriors of raw power, Haemomancer was killing machine built of elegance.

Both parties satisfied with what they see, Lux was first to break the silence:

“What now?”

“Eager, aren’t you?” Vladimir teased, not giving a chance for other two men to speak up. “Come, lie down on the bed, let your feet dangle a little over the edge. I promise, you’ll like what comes next.” And turning to his fellow noxians he added “Patience, please – you’ll have your fill, and, I’m even so generous that I’m not taking her for myself first.”

Draven grunted with annoyance at that, but didn’t complain and his brother was apparently fine with development, observing the scene calmly.

Already of the bed, Lux was getting mentally ready to be completely exposed. And it came swiftly, as Vlad stepped close and lifting her legs up a little quickly removed her panties.

“Spread” he said huskily “It past time to be ashamed.”

Like in slow motion, she parted her legs, revealing her most private part – as neat and small as expected, cleanly shaven, with only outer lips on display.

“Oh, I like the way you look after yourself…” Vlad drawled, lightly stroking her flower.

“The.. hair gets in the way, so I got rid of it” her voice slightly shaky, Lux still tried to maintain her dignity.

“All the better…” and Haemomancer dropped to his knees and dived the face first into his target.

First lick caught Lux unaware and she audibly gasped at sensation of hot and wet tongue over her slit. A bit of attention on surface, then her outer lips were pushed slightly open and tender intrusion commenced. Vlad for definitely a capable person, if not an expert when it came to pleasing women orally.  An assault of gently licks and suckles went on and Lux moaned aloud for the first time, unable to contain the pleasure. On the edge of her senses she hear Draven commenting “She likes that for sure” and succumbed to Vlad’s experienced tongue. As if prompting him to go further by her moaning and wiggling, she felt a finger slide into her tight channel and start pumping slowly. She nearly crushed albino mage’s head by her thighs at this point – bright spark of pleasure the penetration brought, forced her to move out of control. Vlad chucked, and slapped her ass lightly for her to relax, his lips still locked on her privates. Lux didn’t notice when one finger became three, her moans steadily picking up in volume and frequency, as pressure was steadily building at her core, waiting for release. She was close.

Suddenly, it has stopped. Lux open her lust-clouded eyes, not understanding why Vlad has withdrawn and why she voice denied release.

“Why did you stop?” she sounded almost offended. And then she noticed, that while she was in the throes of pleasure, both Darius and Draven go rid of underwear that stood there waiting, with their dicks erect and ready.

“Because, it is time for main event.” With a grin, Vlad stepped aside and asked his fellow noxians: “So, who goes first? I’d suggest so start in order of seniority.”

“No objections” Draven shrugged. “Bro, it your call then” he said nodding to Darius.

Hand of Noxus nodded in response and moved forward looming over Lux.

“Are you ready, Luxanna?” he asked.

Before that, Lux had a chance to observe what Blood Brothers were packing below the belt. Honestly, she was relieved. They both were somewhat bigger than average, but nothing inhumanely huge that she feared. Now, she was too far gone into the act to refuse or ask for delay, so she replied in only possible way, while locking eyes with Darius:

“Yes, take me.”

Wasting no more time. Darius lowered himself in front of the edge of the bed, took hold of light mage’s legs, positioning her so their hips were level and thrusted forward. Penetration was soft, because Darius took care to measure force of his thrust, as head of his dick parted folds of flesh and went inside, tight velvet channel eagerly accepting him. Lux couldn’t help but gasp at sensation of hard rod inside of her. She expected some pain, but instead it was only pleasure from tight friction and sensation of being spread open. Going in about half on his length, Darius pulled back and then moved forward again, deeper this time, testing how far little blonde can accept him. With a couple more strokes he hit the upper wall of mage’s pussy and felt his dickhead brushing against tightly closed ring that was her cervix. Lux shivered at unfamiliar sensation, but displayed no other signs on discomfort as Darius pulled back once again and started thrusting in even, controlled pace. From outside, it seemed the he remained completely indifferent to the act, but slight softening of his usually stony face betrayed the pleasure he felt.

Relaxed, to the point of being surprised at herself, Lux enjoyed that steady pounding. She was already close to cumming, thanks to Vlad’s ministrations and now, though cooled off a little, she was approaching orgasm again and in a very rapid pace. Grabbing bedsheets with shaky hands, she bit her lip to fight off impending climax. As if reading her intentions, Darius speed up, not giving Lux a chance to resist. To her credit, Lux managed holding for entire one minute, only tiny whining noises escaping her clinched teeth. But that was her limit, her vaginal walls convulsed, a tight spring uncoiling in her lower stomach, orgasm washing over her. Lux tensed, her mouth open in drawn out moan. On top of her, Darius growled and sheathed himself completely in blonde’s welcoming folds, stopping all movement and letting petite girl ride out her climax. A few more tremors passed through her body and Lux has more or less regained her senses. Smirking Darius has drawn back, his dick leaving tight snatch with a wet pop. Then, without warning, he jumped  over Lux and onto bed, comfortably landing on his back and stretching out. Impact of his massive body nearly threw Lux off the bed edge, making her squeak in tiny voice.

“We’re far from done” Darius stated as matter of fact. “Get over here.” He pointed to his erect member. “You’ve intended to show me scars on your breasts from beneath, so make good on your word.”

“Hey, bro, not fair, you’re taking too long with her” younger Blood Brother complained. His protest fell on deaf ears, older brother having his attention focused solely on Lux who crawled over to his lap sparing Draven a sideways glance.   

“You’ll have your turn, a bit of patience please” calm voice of Vlad cut in, a tone lower than usual, so only Draven could hear him clearly. “Simply imagine how hot and ready she will be once your brother in through with her…”

No more complains came from Executioner and for now he resigned himself to watching.

Lux, feeling unusually emboldened moved forward and then lowered herself on awaiting member. It went inside her effortlessly, all the way in until her hips met toned abs of Darius. She release a content sign when bottomed out and gyrated her hips slowly, getting accustomed to the feeling. ‘Well, I guess I’m not too small down there’ she caught herself thinking. ‘I wonder how much I can take inside. Maybe something a lot bigger that Darius. Yes, a lot bigger.’ Lost in daydreaming, she did not notice how she began bouncing up and down, with small moves at first, but steadily increasing speed and amplitude. The reality of what she was doing rolled over her smoothly, with no shock and a new lewd Lux was enjoying what she did immensely. Underneath her, Darius moved his hands, grabbing light mage’s breasts, kneading almost roughly, his calloused fingers running over network of small scars aborning underside of each firm and round boob. Slowing down for a brief moment and switching bonces for back-and-forth slides, Lux shook her head making her golden hair fall in cascade down the shoulders and locked eyes with Darius.

“Say, General” she drawled “there is a proverb that scars are like medals, they make man handsome. Do you think same works for women? Do my scars make me beautiful?”

“They sure do” Darius growled in reply, his hands never leaving blonde’s breasts.

“Then observe!” with this words, Lux removed general’s hands from her breasts, straightened up, puffing chest out and planted palms behind her head. Then she rose, so only tip of general’s cock was inside her, and slammed back down, hard. Determined, Lux started riding with reckless abandon, as if she intended to dominate powerful Hand of Noxus and bend him to her will.  Wet smacks and moans filled the room, with occasional growl that Darius could not hold back. He had to admit, it was like eons since he felt something close to the pleasure he was experiencing now. Naturally, such pace could not last long and Lux was losing her composure and leaning forward more and more, while moving her hips, breath labored and uneven, no longer able to keep hand raised, she planted her palms on general’s broad chest. It was time for Darius to take imitative – he hugged blonde’s waist firmly and started moving his hips in rapid tempo. Unable to fight that, Lux submitted to general’s iron grip her moans picking up volume, as she was ready to finish once again. At the moment came, Lux tensed, series of tremors coursing through her body and she tried to bit back animalistic “Aaarrrghhhh!” but failed. Darius growled in response, feeling tight vulva walls squeezing his member with incredible intensity. He let go and with a load exhale released inside her, shooting bountiful load of semen deep into pulsing pink channel. That pushed Lux into another wave of orgasmic bliss, despite the fear and trepidation caused by understanding that she was just inseminated without taking any precaution. In such a wonderful sight for Darius to observe, a petite white body he claimed, crystal blue eyes wide open in shock and a tender moaning mouth. He threw reservations to the wind and claimed her lips in fiery but careful kiss, to which Lux responded with fervor.  They drew apart what seemed  like eternity later, though barely a minute has passed, fires subsiding in their bodies.

“Ah.. ah…” Lux panted regaining her breath. “Did you seriously have to finish inside? You big meanie!” she complained, but it was evident that she was not genuinely angry.

“Consider that a part of your punishment then” with a smirk, Darius moved Lux away from his lap, connection of their privates broken with wet popping sound and trail of semen leaking from light mage’s abused snatch. “We’re far from done. Draven, come here.” He beckoned for his younger brother to approach.

 “At last! My dick already hurts from hard-on and zero action!” Executioner almost shouted and rushed to the bed. “On you hands and knees, Luxy!”

Lux obliged, presenting her backside to Draven. He did not waste a single moment, descending upon her and slamming erect member into her awaiting folds. Lux whined a little at such a rough treatment, but quickly caught rhythm and started moving her hips to meet Executioner’s thrusts. Suddenly a pale dick  appeared in from of light mage’s face and elegant hand caressed her cheek, followed by words:

“Lux, dear, I think you owe me a bit of oral favor. Time to return it in kind.”

Wordlessly, Lux opened her mouth and took heamomancer’s dick in. She was by no means expert of cocksucking and being rammed by Draven from behind did not add to her concentration, making blowjob a very sloppy one, but she found some perverted pleasure in such position. Having to work on a dick in her mouth proved a distraction, postponing her way to another orgasm, and miraculously she managed to outlast Draven, who was already breathing raggedly and was clearly on the edge.

“Shiiit… Luxy, I’m gona fill you up!” younger Blood Brother groaned, holding white-knuckled grip on blonde’s hips, that will surely leave some bruises, and slamming into her with desperation. Lux only reply was muffeled “Uuuummmffff!” of protest, her mouth still tightly occupied, head bobbing up and down, pleasuring Vladimir. The next moment, Draven buried his dick as deep as it was physically possible inside blonde mage and released a stream of semen inside, cursing and groaning. He stayed like that for a brief while, then simply disengaged and tumbled of the bed without a single word.

“Now, Lux, dear, you’re all mine” Vlad’s deceptively sweet voice did not promise anything good, but Lux could only obey. Her mouth suddenly free, Lux had only a moment to catch a breath before she was rolled on her back and haemomencer hovered above. “Let’s do it in old-fashioned way” Vlad whispered and light mage immediately understood what was expected. She spread her legs allowing Vlad to descend and smoothly enter the leaking folds, earning a long tremor and a gasp from her. Though his manhood was not as thick as ones of Blood Brothers, Vlad has made her feel so wanted, so lusted after, that Lux has lost herself in slow and sensual act. She could have called that a ‘lovemaking’ if she didn’t know better. Still, a slowly building release from haemomancer’s slow strokes was getting to her, and Lux started producing small sweet moans once again, rising in volume the closer she got to the climax. Content with that reaction, Vlad speed up a little, doing longer and rougher thrusts, but still remaining borderline tender. Such pace got Lux to the peak in no time; with last ounce of control she had over her limbs she crossed legs behind Vlad’s back, forcing their bodies to mold together, as orgasmic waves rocked her. She did not have a chance to make a sound, because Vlad had silenced her with fierce kiss, his dick throbbing and discharging with creamy load. Gaining some air, Lux produced whiny and pitiful moan, still muffled by tight clasp of their mouths, sound growing softer as her orgasm subsided.

“Aw, that was so fucking sweet, I nearly cried.” Potty-mouth of Draven could ruin any pleasant moment, that’s for sure. Lux glared daggers and junior Blood Brother, and Darius elbowed his sibling it the liver. “Ouch!” Draven voiced his displeasure and shut up.

Vlad has slowly disengaged from light mage, but not before whispering in her ear:

“Next time, it will be far more hardcore.”

Lux followed suite, getting up from bed. She gaze over men and inquired:

“So, are we quite finished? I must admit I’ve enjoyed that more that I should, but all good things tend to end.”

“I was thinking about doing one more round and getting you on two dicks at once…” Darius trailed off meaningfully.

“But with your endowments, you’ll split me apart!” With all honesty, Lux was only concerned about her ass, that was never penetrated before. Given her new experience, she boldly assumed that she can probably take double vaginal and maybe even enjoy the act. But now, she had a different priorities aside from fantasizing about being double-penetrated. She had to make her escape attempt, while Noxians were less alert. Faking her beast scared expression, she stepped in between the bed and the desk, so she was a mere few strides from the door. Then, Lux bend over, demonstrating her rear to the men and speaking in most whiny voice she could manage:

“Just look what you did to me already.” She spread her ass-cheeks, making a display of gaping pussy, excess semen leaking down her legs freely. “You’ve ruined me completely! I’m not good for marriage anymore.”

The act had exact effect that Lux desired – all three noxians were somewhat flabbergasted but such behavior. Their experience with various harlots and iron-hard upper class ladies back in Noxus proving useless here, making their brains screech for valid response. A few seconds of distraction – priceless treasure form trained infiltration specialist.

While still bent, Lux deftly grabbed her wand and hextech recorder from the table, and with single word of magical spell she was gone form the sight. Only muffled giggle and sound of barefoot steps in the corridor marked her departure.

“Whaaaa?! How? Da fuck was that!” Wide-eyed with astonishment Draven shouted, looking at his compatriots, as if expecting some kind of clarification. Vlad only laughed lightheartedly at this and gave no comments.

“Should have expected that.” Despite obvious loss of valuable hostage, Darius smiled and concluded. “No loss anyway. She took only hextech recorder, we still have srying crystal. Besides, I don’t think an issue is worth raising with Institute’s Council any more. We got what we bargained for, and Luxanna got her punishment.” He paused slightly here and added. “I wonder if she considers that a punishment though.”  

“Bro, we are just dropping it like that? We’re not going after her?” Draven was apparently dissatisfied with such a sudden turn of events.

“Go ask her on a date, if you’re so intent of getting more of her.” Cutting his brother off, Hand of Noxus started dressing. “As for me, I need a bath and then I’m going to report to Swain. I guess you two have some business to attend also.”

Blood mage, already dressed, waved his hand and wordlessly glided out of the room. As for junior Blood Brother, he sighed in defeat and muttered:

“Oh well, training dummies await. Gotta get myself real tired. Such a disappointment, no second serving for great Draven…”

A good distance away, Lux has stopped to catch her breath. She was still invisible and now at the safety of demacian wing on Institute’s quarters. The trick with phase shifting she has learned from Ezreal did wonders and as soon as magical want was within her reach, she has managed to teleport to hallway, though combined with invisibility spell it has drained all her mana. Making several deep inhales to steady her heartbeat, light mage strode to the door of her personal dormitory and got inside.

As soon she the door clicked closed, Lux has nearly dropped to her knees, stress and exhaustion catching up. But, she has managed to get into bathroom and fall in the tub, twisting the knobs so warm water began filling in.

“Can’t believe I’ve made it out of there…” she mused aloud. “Quinn. Little bitch. I’m going to drag you though such a humiliation for setting me up!” Tired sigh escaped her lips. “But not today. And, well… Those noxians were not as bad as I expected. Quite a gentlemen actually…” She cut this musings abruptly. “No-no-no. Must not be thinking that way, must not remember how good it felt. Shit.” Still, there was no denying that Lux found quite a bit of perverse pleasure in all that transpired.

A sudden strong itch distracted her from conflicted thoughts. Her right forearm was itching furiously, skin reddening. To her horror, Lux noticed red letters appearing on pristine white skin. The message read:

“Dear, Luxanna.

If you’re reading this, it means that you have either escaped our captivity or you were released willingly. Anyway, first things first. You should not worry about possibly pregnancy. I’ve applied a magical method to temporarily render all of participants of today’s fun, infertile. As for you little prank, it is forgiven and Noxus will not seek and other kind of retribution. Though, if you’d like to get back into that bird-loving scout that left you in danger, I’m more than willing to help. And that last but not the least: will you be my date for opera ‘Crimson leaves’ next week?

Sincerely yours. Vlad.”

The end of message was adorned by intricate picture of the rose. 

Lux was torn between screaming on horror, due to sheer amount of control that haemomancer extended over her, or laughing her head off at the absurdity of situation. But, she definitely intended to consider that invitation.  

 

 

  
 

 

 

 

 


	3. Toxicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting too concerned about your medical checkup, can lead you into... library.

What an enticing piece of reading it was. So fucking enticing, that parts which were not obscure and written in professional slang, were absolutely obvious and useless. These were Riven’s thoughts, while she flipped thought pages of her medical checkup report. She demanded a copy from Institute’s official, mainly because “you are fine” statement from chief medic didn’t convince her. Sure, she was physically fit and not feeling any kind of unfamiliar maladies. But still, having a history of wars and skirmishes left her with more than enough reminders of just how fragile human body can be, herself being an example. Aside from that, a chemical exposure she suffered in Ionia-Noxus war, definitely had some lasting effects, some less visible than others. Riven voiced her questions to medical team, but got no straight answers. Most of her dialogs with medics looked like that:

“Do I have any after-effects from combat chemicals exposure? Not to mention these patches of horribly itching scorched skin.”

“Possibly. But were not sure. There might be some physical alterations.”

“Any remedy from constant migraines?”

“This is a psychological problem, as we have concluded. Please sign up for counseling. Sessions will begin in a month”

“Will I be able to conceive?” Not that she intended such thing any time soon, but it would be nice to know if she could have her own little family someday.

“Not sure. Maybe you could try?”

And so on and on. Riven was pretty sick and tired of this bullshit. Barely readable report did little to help. It actually made matters worse, because reading thought something you don’t understand while making way from medical wing to living quarters, was affecting her awareness of surroundings in a very bad way. Lack of said awareness showed no hesitation in making Riven’s day even more miserable, when she stepped on Teemo. Little yourdle was bent in half-crouch position in front of Tristana’s door, planting something that appeared to be a flower bomb. He probably intended to surprise his crush by making little paper flowers erupt from all around here when she came back. It all went wrong, when Riven’s foot landed squarely on the ass of unsuspecting yordle. Teemo was pushed face-first in his makeshift present and it promptly exploded, showering both Riven and Teemo in paper flowers and giving latter a well-earned concussion.

“Oh, fuck…” That was all that Riven managed to say.

In next ten minutes, she demonstrated a true miracle of speed and discretion, quietly offloading still unconscious Teemo to medical ward and wiping hallway clean of any evidence of recent mishap. Luckily, halls were almost deserted at that time, and she went completely unnoticed. This unexpected exercise drained Riven of any meager remains of physical and mental strength she had. She dragged herself back to living quarters which assigned to independent champions. On her way through Ionian section, Riven was suddenly struck by idea that seemed very sound to her tired mind. She scanned name tablets on the doors inside dimly lit corridor, at last finding one with name “Akali”.

“I hope she is not asleep” Riven thought to herself and knocked on the door. It should be mentioned that Riven and Akali were not on any kind of friendly terms. They rarely spoke, having little common interest outside of League matches but both women had mutual respect for each other and never had any serious conflicts.

After a couple of moments, door opened and very unsleepy-looking Akali appeared. She was wearing black tank top and tight training pants, her hair tied in neat ponytail. Possibly she was meditating or doing some exercises before going to bed. Giving Riven a questioning look, she spoke first:

“Good evening, Riven. Quite an unexpected visit. Something I can help you with?”

“Hey, Akali. Sorry to disturb you at this hour, but… could you do me a little favor?”

Rising an eyebrow in mildly interested look, Akali beckoned Riven to come in. Her room was almost spartan, bereft of any unnecessary furniture. A futon, pair of wooden chairs and small stand with mirror and bare minimum of cosmetic and hygiene necessities.

“Care for some tea? I’ll get some ready.” said Akali heading for small kitchen, separated from living room by green drape.

“Not necessary, thanks.” Riven waved her hand dismissively. “I hope my question will not take more than a couple of minutes of you time. Just gotta have an opinion of medical expert.”

Slight hint of smile graced Akali’s face at this statement.

“I’m no expert – just a nurse. But, if there is anything I can assist you with, ask away.”

“Then could you please translate this from medical slang to something I can understand?” said Riven and held out the medical checkup report to Akali. “I’m mostly concerned if there is something about effects of combat chemicals”.

Quickly reading thought report, Akali paid special attention to “mutations” section and nodded to herself, satisfied with information.

“The report states” she begun “that you have no degrading physical problems. I assume you already heard that from chief checkup medic. The part about physical alterations, which the call “mutations” in report, and, I think it interests you most, contains only two items.” Riven visibly stiffened at these words and prepared herself to her the worst. After slight pause, Akali continued:

“First part, mentions increased oxygen consumption, flexibility and performance of muscle tissue under the skin that was damaged by chemicals. However strange it may sound, but chemicals that were meant to kill you, made you stronger.” Riven wanted to sight in relief, but instead, awaited a second part with apprehension.

“Second part is from your gynecological examination. It says that you have unusual elasticity of cervix and uterus tissues.”

“So” Riven interrupted “that probably mean I’m infertile?”

“No, that only means that you have some alteration in your female parts. Just how much of physiology you know?”

Riven shrugged at this.

“Basic anatomy I guess. It was enough for me most of the time”

“Then I’ll try to elaborate.”  Akali gave report paper back to Riven and paused for a moment. Then, she went on with explanation:

“Usually, human women cervix opens up completely only during childbirth. Or by medical manipulation. Both occasions are quite painful. In your case, in appears that cervix is so elastic, that in can be popped open even from outside and almost painlessly. Some non-human female champions here have similar build of their reproductive system. As for fertility, I see no issues preventing you from having a child someday. Well, that’s it; report has nothing else about mutations.”

“Whew, that’s a relief. Though it looks like my examinators didn’t really want to study the way chemicals affected my body. Thanks a lot for explaining all of this, Akali.”

“You’re welcome” this time Akali’s smile looked like a real friendly one, instead of usual formal. “But, though it’s not my business, I must inquire – are you intent on conceiving a child and leaving League anytime soon?”

“No,no!” Riven waved her hands with a sheepish look. “Not anytime soon, that’s for sure. Truth be said, I haven’t had any “action” since the war.”

Akali quirked and eyebrow at this and smirked inwardly.

“Maybe you should try some then? Extended periods of sexual inactivity can be pretty bad for health.” This phrase was said with such professional and deadpan expression that Riven couldn’t puzzle, if Akali was making fun of her or being serious.

“Ah… uhhhmmm, I’ll do something about it” – was all what albino warrior managed to say. – “Anyway, It’s time for me to go, I’ve taken enough of your time, Thanks again, Akali”

“No problem” ninja followed Riven to the door and both women bid each other good night. As started waking to her dorm, she was stopped by sound of opening door and slightly raised voice of  Akali:

“Riven, one more thing. I completely forgot it.” She quickly walked up to surprised warrior and lowered her voice to almost a whisper. “If I recall correctly, you’re only survivor of your military unit?”

Riven nodded at that.

“And, it looks like you’re only surviving person with that much exposure to Zaun combat chemicals. Everyone else has perished. That’s why no one really cared to properly research effect of these chemicals on human body.” Akali paused, took a deep breath and went on. “I’m saying all that, because seeing your situation I thought of opportunity, to both help you and mitigate any possible damage in case of new war. I can convince Shen to kick some medical specialists in to action, but…”

“But what?” Attention at maximum level, and weariness forgotten, Riven asked with eagerness.

“There is some snooping in League archives to be done. And for certain reasons I can’t do that myself or ask Shen. So, it has to be you. Or someone you can trust with the venture. You must find an account of deceased people affected by Zaun combat chemicals. Anything on them. It could be quite a task – such information is probably spread over several section of archive. Some of them even classified.”

For a moment, Riven appeared lost in thought. Then, she came up with very obvious solution.

“Say, Akali, do you recall any of our fellow champions working and League archive or library? Maybe I can ask them – there is a certain comradeship among all of us, despite the differences. I bet they can help.”

“Well…” Ninja scratched her chin. “As far as I recall, there are three champion who have access to archives. Ryze, Nasus and Xerath. I seriously doubt it will work out asking any of them for help. Xerath is outright insane, at least by my estimation. Nasus, given his nature as ancient and immortal being, is not really approachable. And Ryze appears to be cranky and bitter man, barely willing to cooperate even with League officials.”

Slightly less enthusiastic, but not disheartened, Rived said:

“I guess I’ll try speaking with them anyway. Not with Xerath though – being electrocuted for disturbing him doesn’t sound like fun.”

“Best of luck getting these files. See you soon and good night.”

“Good night, Akali”  with this words albino started waking to her dorm.

Nearly sleepwalking, Riven still decided to take one more detour. It was not very far, so she managed to drag herself to library doors. She though, that library is probably closed, given late hour but still tugged on a door handle. Surprisingly, the doors opened without sound.  Riven was greeted by sight of empty reception desk and seemingly endless bookshelves. Anything past eights or tenth row disappeared in darkness – few electrical lamps mounted on celling were running half-power and offered very little lighting. Library chambers appeared deserted, not a sight of living soul anywhere. Still, Riven decided to explore a bit, not exactly knowing herself what she hoped for. Couple of minutes walking through imposing bookshelves and still no indication of anyone being present. Disappointed, the warrior signed and turned to leave. She made way toward exit, but met the wall instead. Then, in dawned upon her, the somehow she managed to get lost. She cursed under her breath and moved to find exit. Each row was usually marked with appropriate section sign and there were also pointers to other sections of library. Finding those inside barely lit passageways became quite a quest. Soon, Riven got lucky enough to find clear white pointer with word “Exit” on it. Content that tedious walk though darkness was nearing its end, she hastened her steps. Out of nowhere, came a sound. Soft rustle of paper and several clicks, so distant, that it could be just movements of air or tricks of weary mind. Riven stooped at her tracks, straining to hear anything. Another soft rustle, to her left.

“Bloody hell, it starts to look like cliché spooky story.” Muttering to herself Riven moved at direction she heard the sound last time. Passing several rows of bookshelves, she noticed a new source of light. Unlike dull yellow of the celling lamps, this one was brighter and had bluish shade. With newfound purpose, Rive strode towards the light, intend on uncovering a midnight mystery. Taking a turn around on of the bookstands, she found herself facing a secluded reading space – a table covered with books and manuscripts and the only other late night occupant of the library. Nasus was sitting at the far end of the table, his attention fully consumed by half-crumpled papyrus manuscript. Outside of the fields and without his armor, Nasus appeared a lot less regal and actually more humane. Wearing a pair of dark-grey slacks and blue sleeveless shirt, all of his intimidating air gone, he looked more like huge bipedal housedog than imposing Curator of Sands.  Judging by number of scattered paper sheets filled with notes, he was working on translating or restoring manuscript for quite a while and didn’t intend to stop for the night. Riven contemplated for a moment – should she distract Nasus from work with her questions or maybe it will be better to leave quietly and return tomorrow morning. Deciding that her spooky nighttime journey shouldn’t go to waste, she raised a hand and softly tapped her knuckles on nearby bookshelf. Canine ears immediately perked up and she found herself meeting piercing golden eyes of Curator.

“Champion Riven” – he greeted. Curator’s deep voice didn’t hold a usual edge it had on the Rift and sounded a bit softer. – “Very unusual hour you’ve picked for visit. No clerks are available at this time and reading rooms are closed. Something in particular you need?”

“Good… emm… evening, Nasus.” Riven stammered a bit, unsure on how to properly address a demigod, but then simply decided to speak in casual manner. “I had some question about records from archive, so I went here. But it looks I should have come earlier. Sorry for distracting you from whatever you were doing.”

“No harm done. I intended to take a break soon anyway. Besides, I don’t require sleep, so I have all night ahead. As for your question, you can submit official request tomorrow morning. Reception clerk has all necessary forms, which are pretty simple. It will take you less than twenty minutes I assume.” Nasus with great care set the manuscript aside and started gathering scattered paper notes in one clean stack. Exile has expected something like this, but still she decided to press her luck.

“How to put it” she begun “I’m not exactly sure that all records I need are available for public”.

Nasus raised his head form now pile of notes and fixed Riven with stern but not hostile stare.

“Do you intend to access classified information?” He inquired.

Fumbling with words a bit, because she didn’t know herself how to properly phrase her question, Riven replied:

“Truth be told, I have little idea if these records are classified or not. I guess that’s there reason why I barged in here and decided to ask you, instead of official clerk. As keeper of the library, you probably know better than anyone, which records are for public and which are not and if there is any way to get them.”

Not so subtle flattery it was, but the closer to truth were appealing words, the better they worked. For a moment, Nasus was silent, apparently debating with himself, on whether he should tell Riven to leave or humor her request.

“Tell me what kind of records you need.” Nasus spoke, his voice level. “Even if it’s something illegal and if I refuse to assist you, this conversation will remain between you and me. No one else needs to know about your personal business.”

Exile let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Gathering her thoughts she begun:

“Frankly speaking, I need records of deceased people who were affected by Zaun combat chemicals during war between Noxus and Ionia. I need them because I took quite a shower of these chemicals myself, and it looks like I’m the only surviving person with that much exposure. League medics have found that I have some mutations, on last checkup. But this matter is so under-researched, that they can’t say anything accurately. I spoke with Akali, and we came to conclusion that having some solid information on our hands could kick-start medics to do some digging around this problem. Possibly, they will develop some treatment that will help me and prevent that much victims in case of another war. Though I hope there will never be another…”  These last words came out almost a whisper, and Riven fell silent.

After slight pause, Nasus spoke up:

“There records you mention. Some of them are indeed marked as not for public disclosure. But, neither are they strictly classified. So, I assume there is enough moral basis to provide you information you seek. The venture you’re undertaking in one of virtue.” He paused again. “Five days”.

“Wait, what five days?” Now Exile was clearly confused.

“In five days I’ll provide you with compilation of records you seek.” Nasus stated like it was matter-off-fact.

Riven just stood there with her mouth slightly agape. She couldn’t wrap her mid about the fact that demigod librarian will personally compile all the files she needs. Kicking herself out of the stupor, she quickly blurted:

“Great! Nasus, you’re lifesaver! Id hug you real hard, if I was sure it is appropriate!” Exile clamped a hand over her mouth, understanding that she might have said something out of line. Despite her anxiety, Curator’s expression was anything but angry. Quite contrary to her expectations, Nasus was smirking, barring his canine fangs a little. He struck s thoughtful pose, with chin resting on his clasped hands and drawled:

“You know, it could be quite scandalous if someone walks on us hugging.”

Riven audibly snorted.

“No offense meant, but you are last person I expected a joke from”

Still smiling, Nasus responded:

“Even a boring prehistoric dog can bark a laugh once in a while. Lighten up a bit, Riven. You came here dead serious and with one of the sourest facial expressions I’ve seen. I’d rather see you in positive mood. This way you’ll not whack me too hard next time we fight on the Rift.”

Riven giggled a bit at that, and asked:

“So, is there anything I can do for you to reward your efforts? Aside from not tower-diving you when you have no mana.”

“Ah, yes, thinking back about on little issues, I have something to ask of you too. I’m collecting first-person stories about Noxus-Ionia war, and I hope you could contribute. If it doesn’t’ make you uncomfortable.”

Exile on shrugged at that.

“No problem. I’ve seen a lot of sick shit during this war – some of it still bothers me a lot. But talking that out might actually be a good thing. So we just gotta settle on time, and I’ll tell you my side of the story.”

“Then it is decided.” Nasus nodded. “Find me in five days. Late evening. I’ll be either here or in my chambers with your archive records ready.”

“Awesome! Thank you Nasus, and see you soon!” As Riven turned to leave she couldn’t keep herself from giving Curator most suggestive wink she could think of, before she was gone.

Nasus just sat there grinning to himself. Mortals were sure entertaining. Maybe he should mingle with them a bit more. Countless years of solitude dulled his socials skills to almost non-existent level – some more casual conversation could surely do him good.

 

****

Flow if time went on, with its daily routines and usual activities. On Friday evening, when most of League personnel and champions were either out relaxing and headed to their respective homelands for a weekend recreation, Riven startlingly realized the five days has passed and it and it was time to pay a visit to Curator of Sands. Her last match finished about an hour ago, Exile had some time to prepare for the meeting. Riven contemplated, if she should go as she is, or make herself more presentable. Going to Curator’s place as sweaty mess might be considered an affront, so she decided to take some vanity time – a very rare thing for her to do. After a good shower and some time spent combing her unruly hair into neat locks, Riven inspected her humble wardrobe. Usually, she just walked around either in her combat gear or training attire. So, selection of available clothes was a bit of disappointment. Signing, Riven decided not think too much about her outfit and pulled out a hanger with simple grey hoodie and track pants. When she almost turned to throw acquired articles of clothing on the bed, an item that fell out of wardrobe caught her attention. Riven pick it up and inspected new finding with curiosity. It appeared to be a modest one-piece blue dress, knee long, with wide shoulder straps. It had a row of buttons going up from mid-chest and nearly up to base of the neck, so it shown no cleavage.

“Just a thing I need” – Riven mused aloud – “Never thought I had something like that stashed away. Probably got it as additional offer on some discount sale.”

Satisfied with new choice of attire, she put on simple cotton underwear and bandaged damaged parts of her skin. Riven was a bit self-conscious about her body, mostly because skin disfigurement cause by chemical exposure. Also, she had a light-hearted envy towards champions like Janna and Ahri, who could show off wearing beautiful lingerie. Not that Riven craved male attention – she simple wanted to look good to, from time to time.

Riven slid a dress over her head, straightened it up and did a whirl in front on mirror. So far it looked fine. Just a right thing for friendly visit.    

Earlier this day, Riven got a message saying that library will be closed early today and keepers will be off-work. So, taking one last look at the mirror, she headed to dorm where Nasus resided. She had to take quite a roundabout way to get there – Shuriman champions didn’t have a common cluster of resident, probably because they could barely stand each other, so Nasus was settled as farm from Xerath as possible. Curator of Sand occupied spacious chambers on far side of League dorms.

Upon reaching her destination, Exile found herself in front of high ark of massive wooden door. Without hesitation, she knocked. Few moments passed and door swung open, imposing figure of Nasus lingering at doorframe.

“Hello, Riven.” he greeted. “Right on time I was expecting you, please do come in”.

“Good evening, Nasus. Good to know that I’m not too early.” Exile walked thought to door and surveyed the room. The furnishing was quite exquisite, but not a tiniest bit vain. Curator’s room looked like a mix between personal library and alchemist’s workshop, walls lined with tall shelves filled with row upon row of books. A workbench littered with devices which purpose Riven couldn’t comprehend could be seen opposite to the entrance. Nasus gesture for her to take a seat in one of antique armchairs, flanking small round table. Setting down in unexpectedly comfortable chair, Riven noticed a neat stack of files on the table, colored bookmarks sticking between them. Probably those were the records Nasus prepared for her.

“Care for some evening coffee?” Came Curator’s voice. “I recently acquired quite an interesting brew.”

Riven nodded eagerly:

“Yes, I’d love to try some. Will have a lot on night-time reading anyways, so staying a bit hyper will help me a lot.”

Nasus took a quick dive though kitchen door and in moment he was back with steaming jezve, a pair of small cups and a serving of cream and sugar. Filling the cups, he passed one to Riven with words:

“I’d advise trying pure black, before adding cream or sugar”

Exile nodded gratefully, taking a sniff at strong coffee aroma. Nasus landed at chair across from her and tapped his fingers atop assorted files.

“Speaking of records I managed to gather…” This short phrase kicked Riven back in full attention, as Nasus continued. “There are about thirty cases of chemical exposure among civilians, that were described in detail. And more than fifty cased about military men. Some from your unit.” A torrent of hurtful memories threatened to erupt in Riven’s mind, but she forced it back, concentration of what Nasus was saying. “I’ve made some side-notes on records that looked most promising to me research-wise.”

“Great!” Riven exclaimed, taking an experimental sip of hot coffee. “Yes, and that “great” goes for coffee too – never new it could be that good.”

“Glad you like it.” Taking one file from the stack, Nasus continued. “Reading through the records, I have reached a certain assumption. If you don’t mind me asking, which parts of your body were exposed to chemicals?”

Without much thinking Riven replied:

“Left side, below sixth rib and down. Both thighs, though only a little and spot on the back”

“As I thought…” – Nodding to himself, Nasus put the file on top of the stack. – “there were several people with significantly less exposure, but still they died. All of them had chemical burns on their heads. So I assumed the closed the hit was to brain, the more deadly were its effects. Probably, poison dissolved in bloodstream, becoming less potent before reaching brain.”

“I guess I got lucky not getting this shit on my head.” Downing her coffee to half-cup, Riven asked:

“Is there any mentions of chemical liquid itself getting recovered? Or some people with exposure symptoms different from mine?”

“Yes, there was a sample recovered by Ionian militia, but I’m not sure if it is still available. As for symptoms, there is a whole variety described in these files – and I never asked about yours. I thought it would be insensitive of me.”

“Oh…” – the realization nearly made Exile smack her forehead. “I seriously never told you. My bad. From outside, it’s just like patches of scar tissue. On the inside – I don’t’ know, but will know better after this research is done. These burns itch like hell form time to time and, well; look ugly.” She finished with slightly sad expression.

“There will probably be a cosmetic treatment available, once the medics get in motion. I do not mean to pry, but…” Nasus paused, calculating his next words. “Is that a reason you seem a little asocial?”

“Ah, no, it is just my crappy personality.” Finishing her coffee in one gulp Riven set and empty cup on table. “In Noxian military, you don’t get anywhere by being friendly and open with people.” Now mildly curios about Curators opinions and relieved that conversation has taken turn from grisly details of assorted records, Riven inquired:

“I wonder, do I really have something in me that put people off that much?”

Nasus took his time formulation and answer while draining remains of his respective cup. As last he spoke:

“I can only assume that you consider most type of attention directed at your person to be unwanted. For example, I’ve seen some of the male champions eying you with quite an interest. And I can bet, most of them hesitated to speak with you because of menacing aura you produce while in public. Or someone tried, and was told to bug off.”

“Heh, I remember that.” Leaning back with smile Riven continued. “It was Twisted Fate. Bastard though the he could get me in bed with wooing meant for farmer girls. Sure I told him to go to hell. It is not really pleasant, when someone calls you a beauty and you see him lying right through. Should have kicked his family jewels back that. He though that he’ll have an easy piece of meat to do as he pleases with.”

Some gears almost audibly clicked at Curator’s mind and he came to certain conclusion:

“I perceive one more problem here.”

“Which is?”

“You find yourself unattractive.”

“Well, maybe you’re right.” Tugging on lock of her hair exile though aloud.  “League has girls like Ahri, Sona, Janna. I got nothing on them, I’m not even close. Just a worn and beat up soldier.” She noticed Nasus observing her with curiosity. “What?”

“You, know…” The demigod drawled. “Back in days, before my accession, me, and probably my brother, still in his right mind, would fall head over heels for you.”

“Hey, don’t try to make me feel better. Shurimans probably had some standards of womanly beauty ways above my sorry self.” Denial evident, but still Riven couldn’t hide a light blush caused by compliment.

“Oh, yes, they had. Sivir is outstanding example of how perfect Shuriman woman should look like. But not behave. As for me, I always had an I for something outside Shuriman culture. Exotic pieces of art, I’d say.”

With a giggle Rive playfully punched Curator shoulder across table.

“If you want to get me beet-red, wait for the next match we face off – some chasing and your “wither” spell will do the trick better than silver tongue.”

That elicited something between bark and laugh from Nasus.

“The Rift is indeed a place for some sights. If memory doesn’t fail me, I’ve observed you there once in rather provocative state.”

“When, what?” Abashed, Exile wracked her mid to recall anything Nasus could possibly be pointing at, but came up with nothing. Curator’s face born a sly look, clearly amused at her confusion.

“I’ll tell you a bit later.” This kind of answer was unacceptable for stubborn warrior, so she decided to pi the scales of their friendly jabs in her favor. Leaning forward, toward her conversation adversary she inquired in most innocent way possible:

“And what about you? Despite your unusual appearance, you strike quite a figure. Probably attracted more than enough attention from female champions.”

For a moment, Nasus appeared at loss of words, then a smile touched his lips, though with a hint of sadness.

“Years of seclusion made sure that old good Nasus is not party dog, not anymore at the least.” He spoke of himself it third person. “As for female attention, I got some, but not in way I’d like to. And it has gone nowhere.”

“Care to disclose some detail? If it’s not a seriously private matter.”

“Nothing much private. Ahri wanted to get my soul essence. Elise tried to convert me to her religion. Nidalee was in the midst of mating season and I barely managed to get her a heat-reducing potion.” At this point Riven nearly snorted. ”And the only female champion I can relate to in terms of age and possibly immortality, is a damn megalomaniac with completely repulsive personality. The sums my exploits pretty much, aside from physical problems.”

“Wow, so we are some kind of sad comrades in our asocial worlds.”  Riven concluded. “The last champion, you mentioned, it was Lissandra, right?”

“Yes, you got it. The coldest bitch I had dubious pleasure of meeting.”

“Agreed. She gives me creeps each time I see her.”  Trying to sway conversation from discussion Ice Witch, Exile asked:

“Say, Nasus, you mention something about physical problem before? So, you’re concerned that your date will have to jump to kiss you?” She half-joked.

Barking out his trademark laugh, Curator replied:

“That can be solved by high heels, so no, it’s not a problem.” And then he looked clearly uncomfortable, dropping the line of his speech.

“Did I say something to unsettle you?” Riven inquired, concerned that she might have insulted the person who could possibly become her close friend.

“Not exactly.” Nasus tugged on his right ear, choosing right words. “I just thought that you might be disgusted by details.”

Riven gave him calming pat on the hand:

“You don’t’ have to tell if don’t want to. Though, I felt a bit better when I told you about my scars from the war. Maybe spilling the bean will lighten a load on your mid too.”

“You’re probably right.” Nasus gave tugged on his ear once more and continued. “The please forgive for crude manner of speech while I speak of my issue, as it is related to the reason I avoid close contact with females. You see, before my ascension, I was a human with rather tough, but normal human build. When I ascended, I became significantly bigger, all my parts scaling appropriately. You can guess which part is a problem.”

“Oh…”

“Yes, if I ever engage in intimate act, there is high chance of me badly injuring my partner. So, old dog is stuck with miss palm and her five daughters. Sorry for dirty reference. Not that I complain - unlike humans I have more control of my bodily urges, though even I can become uncomfortable after a century of abstention.”

Exile furrowed her eyebrows in attempt to come up with something. The she got an idea:

“Did you try…”

“Wither spell?” She was interrupted by Nasus half-word.  “I tired, and it looks like this is the only part of my body spell has no effect on.” He finished smiling broadly.

 “Gosh, quite a problem you got. So…” With a devious smile Riven prepared her next jab and probably a ground to coax Nasus into telling what he has seen on the rift. “I can only speculate how big this problem became when you have seen me in provocative satiation you mentioned.”

Nasus just sat there slack-jawed for a couple of seconds, the he erupted in a fit of laughter:

“Ahaha, you got me!”

“Now, are you going to tell me what was that you’ve seen?”

“Yes, can’t hide anything from you, can I?  So, it was non-broadcasted testing match when you faced against Shyvana. And you got part of your clothing burned off. I was jungling at that time and came to top lane. Caught quite a glimpse before you recalled to base.”

“You damn voyeur! I knew you had some kind of well-hidden perverted side” This accusation was made with giggle and met with smile from Nasus.

“What can I say? Guilty as caught, poor me.”

Silence lingered for a couple of moments, while Riven was fighting an internal battle. The, it was decided:

“Say, Nasus.” She carefully inquired. “If you had a chance to take a peek again, would you use it?”

Curator hesitated for a moment, but the replied affirmatively:

“Without doubt I will.”

“So, I guess I could give you a little show.” Riven nervously fumbled with top button of her dress. “But I’ll ask to take a look at you “problem” in return”

Nasus looked frozen in place few seconds, but then he grinned.

“You got a deal.”

Riven sprang to her feet, deciding to act before self-conscious and insecure part of her mind could stop her. With one swift motion she pulled the dress off and threw it on the chair. Her hands shook and bit when she undid bandages around her torso, but she didn’t relent. She paused a bit before going for the last item she intended to take off – front clasp of her simple black bra was undone, exposing medium sized breasts with tender pink nipples.

Nasus drank greedily at sight in from of him – a little snow angel, albeit battered by earthly hardships, but still radiantly beautiful. He moved fluidly form his chair to kneel beside Riven, their faces almost at same level now. Taking a gently hold of her shoulder he urged her to turn around.

“May I inspect you a little?” Curator’s words went out a half-whisper. Riven only nodded at that, afraid that her voice may falter.

Nasus slowly made her turn full circle, memorizing every little detail. Her shapely toned legs, firm buttocks, flat stomach with slightly bulging abs, pear-shaped breasts adorned with pointy pink nipples and small areolas, and most importantly her face, which help a cutest blush he has seen in decades. Shortly, his attention lingered on burned patches of Riven’s skin, biggest one being right under her left breast. Nasus was not repulsed at the slightest – this blemishes were simply a proof, that woman if from of him was perfect her imperfection.

“Ahem… you… can touch wherever you like… if you want.” Riven stammered, but turned to face Nasus, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Then turn around and bend over.”

Riven complied, arching her back slightly and presenting Nasus with her shapely backside. She felt a feather light touch on her ankles, and then Curators finger slowly processed upwards, caressing every inch of her skin.

Nasus rested his hands on Riven buttocks, admiring plump but firm feel. Then, after few gently squeezes, his attention moved under Riven’s belly, carefully avoiding damaged patches of skin. Understanding the unspoken signal, Riven begat to straighten up, as Curators hands caressed her body. At last, his fingers touched her breasts. Riven let about a shaky breath, as her pair were gently kneaded and fondled. Low moan escaped her lips, when Nasus tweaked her nipples. Fire growing inside, Exile felt herself getting wet. A nip to her neck, and shuddered moaning again. Nasus huffed approvingly, satisfied with her reaction.

Lightheaded at Curator’s ministration, Riven stumbled a bit backwards and her hand landed on place that should have been his leg. Instead, she felt a long and pulsing rod there. Sobering up a bit, Riven whirled around and locked eyes with Nasus.

“You had you fun, now it is my turn. Let’s see what you are hiding in there.” She said with a devilish smirk, pointing at his crotch. Nasus was a bit hesitant to move.

“Are you sure you want to see it? It is nothing pretty.“ He asked.

Riven just pushed him back into chair and impatiently gestured to proceed. With sign, Nasus undid his pants letting his manhood come into view. Riven’s moth formed and “O” when she appraised the manly weapon Nasus possessed. His member looked very much like human, with correct proportion and smooth bluish skin. It was just; big. Possibly way too big for any normal woman to handle. Riven estimated that it could very well be fifty centimeters or a bit longer. Also, so thick, that she probably couldn’t grasp it tightly with a single palm.

 “That’s one heck of impressive thing you got there my friend.” She spoke, slowly observing Curator’s shaft from all possible angles. Nasus simply laughed at that.

“Good only for show. Or for scaring away blushing maidens.”

“So, if you’re too pent up, you have to do everything yourself, I guess…”

“Right, got no other choice”

“Well…” Riven put a finger her lips and smirked. “Maybe if someone you consider attractive does it for you it will feel better? I could try to give you handjob at least.”

Curator’s easy perked up at that mention.

“If it doesn’t inconvenience you. It would be awesome!”

Riven hovered over sitting form of Nasus. Positioning herself. She moved his knees apart, and sat in from of him, taking a hold of his enormous manhood. For a couple of minutes, she experiments, seeing how Nasus responds to her ministrations and at last found a firm hold on his pleasure rod. Gently at first, but going a bit faster a rougher the further she wen, she began pumping his shaft. Nasus gave a low grunt of approval when a steady rhythm settled. Feeling confident, Riven decided to experiment a bit: she suddenly stopped moving and gave Curators member a long half-lick half-kiss from the very base to the tip, earning and audible hiss of approval. Going further, she tried to perform a thing she read about is some dirty novels, called ‘titfuck’. She didn’t have enough size to engulf huge shaft completely, but still, she manage to squeeze Curator’s member with her breasts, bouncing up and down, and even taking a tip of him dick into her  mouth on every passing motion.

Nasus was in heaven. Never had he dreamed that he’ll have s snow-white beauty giving him a mix between titfuck and blowjob. Maybe she’ll even get him to release, that would be heavenly, he thought.

All of sudden, the movement stopped. Nasus peered his leaded eyes open and was met with quizzical look from Riven’s crimson irises. Slight confused, he asked:

“Are you tired?”

“No.”Riven bit her lip and looked away reddening even more than she already was. “I just thought… I want to try it inside.”

It took some seconds for the words to sink in, getting Nasus both confused and concerned.

“Riven, I don’t think we should. My proportions are way past human and I will not let you get hurt.”

“That’s exactly why we should!” Her face alight with new determination, Riven stood up and slid away her panties, revealing her cleanly shaved slit with tiny nether lips sticking out. She was beyond wet. “I’ve never felt such a desire before. And I know that you will do no harm to me. So, please let’s make an attempt at least”

She threw herself on the bed across from Curators sitting place, spreading her legs open. Her pink flower was already slightly agape, daring Nasus to come and take it. And he did come, though not in way Riven expected. Setting himself comfortably in front of his prize, we winked at Exile and said:

“We will try. But, for starters, I must get you ready.” And then he promptly face-dived into her awaiting snatch. First lick made Rive gasp and shudder. And then she could barely hold herself from screaming in delight. Having a non-human physiology, Nasus also possessed an elongated and extremely well-muscled tongue, which enabled him to do real wonders. Light teasing movements around Riven’s clit, long tongue-shots to her core, and steady strong licks brought her to the edge in a matter of minutes. She was so overwhelmed by onslaught of sensory input, that she barely felt Curator’s fingers entering her one by one.

“Ah! Nasus, I’m close!” She cried.

At this moment, Nasus stopped and pulled Riven up a bit so she could see her swollen pussy. To Riven’s surprise she was greeted by the site of Curator’s hand with three fingers inserted in her depth. Given size of his fingers it was a lot – Riven could not wrap her mid around the fact, that somehow she was able to take it. With grin that could be describe only as wolfish, Nasus effortlessly pushed a forth finger inside and pumped the in and out with vigor. Rive howled, as orgasmic pleasure wracked her body, rendering the hardened warrior into a mess for a short while. She felt fingers leaving her insides and took a deep breath.

“Haven’t felt anything like that in ages. Or maybe never at all.” She said still fighting for breath. Looking around, she noted to herself she made quite a mess - bed sheets where she laid were soaked with her juices. Nasus observed her smugly:

“Still intent on going full way?” He asked half-jokingly.

“Pffft, you only warmed me up.” Riven bluffed. “Hurry and get your thing inside, I can’t wait”

“Patience.” Playfully wagging a stained finger at flustered woman, Nasus reached to his left and opened one of nightstand’s drawers. With satisfied grunt, hi took out an item he was looking for – a small red vial. Noticing a questioning look the Exile gave him, Nasus said:

“Yes, a healing potion. Snatched some from the Rift. I assume that’s a safest type of lube in existence. Now brace yourself, I’ll be slow and careful.”

With these words, Nasus generously smeared his dick with healing substance and spilled the rest on Riven’s awaiting pussy. With great precision, Nasus positioned himself and took few probing motions, gliding his dickhead over Riven’s nether lips. Then, he found a right spot and made slow push forward. Exile barely held herself steady and made an effort not to move away. Truth be said, she was afraid, as much as aroused. Head of Curator’s shaft was easily as big as her clenched fist. She thanked a healing lube, because despite her wetness and all preparations that still hurt. Only a tip inside, but her body was resisting, trying to push intruder out.

Nasus almost stopped, making only tiniest movements with his hips to keep pressure steady and let Riven get herself to open up. Calming down, Riven took a deep breath, and let the stiffness fly away from her body and mid. She spread her legs a slightly more and pushed herself forward. Like in slow motion, her flesh has stretched, accommodating new conditions.  Millimeter by millimeter, huge dickhead sank into her. From his side, Nasus added some force to his movement. It felt like one fluid long stroke. Nasus himself was lost both at sight in from on him and feeling of vice-grip on his dick. At last the push stopped, massive dickehad hitting the end of Riven’s love-tunnel. She managed to take about one-third of Curator’s length. Sure it stretched her to the limit and hurt a bit, but it also felt heavenly.

After a brief pause, Riven found her voice first:

“Fuck me…” She sounded like making a plea and commanding at the same time. And Nasus could do nothing else but to oblige. Slowly and first, he started rocking motion, gaining speed and steady rhythm.

For Riven, it was a paradise. Filled completely, with huge member massaging all possible and impossible spots inside her, she clawed bed sheets, mouth agape, moaning and gasping for air. A crazed beast inside her, wanted to throw her legs behind Curators back, force him atop, to make him slam his huge shaft inside her completely. Reasonable part of her mind still prevailed, being content with gentle way Nasus was taking her and relentless climb towards second orgasm. Nasus has also felt that she is close, and without breaking a pace, leaned forward, giving long hot licks to her nipples. That was enough to send Riven in throes of second climax. She cried out, vaginal walls clamping on Curator’s cock, her entire body shaking,

Nasus pulled out, letting Riven get her bearings. He looked a bit winded, strangely, considering that he could run marathons on the Rift. Recovering with surprising speed. Riven looked at her lover – he was still hard and clearly eager for release. And now, Riven was ready to take the lead – she was no longer afraid of enormous pleasure instrument Nasus possessed – rather she wanted to extract every possible delight in could offer. She pulled Nasus into heated kiss and whispered to his ear:

“Lie down, I want to ride you”

Nasus quickly complied, dropping himself on the bed, his dick still rock hard and standing ready. Riven climbed of top of him, giving a good show of her curves, taking position right above Curator’s hard length. Teasing herself a little with tip of his cock, Riven fluidly slid down. To Curator’s wide-eyed surprise, she took more than half on his dick in. Smiling triumphantly, she straightened up her posture, putting hand behind her head, and puffin chest out, to accent her perky breasts. And then the ride began. At first, Riven made few careful slides up and down Curators dick, just enjoying being filled.  And then, she raised, so only tip remained inside her and slammed down with full force. The impact made her moan hoarsely, and to her delight, she heard hiss of pleasure form Nasus. Few more reckless slams and Riven had found her pace – trained legs having no problem to keep up, as she bounces up and down. Hearing grunts of pleasured approval from Nasus, she knew that she was doing the right thing. But still, Riven felt the something is amiss, something is not enough to please Curator and herself to the fullest. Without stopping her ride, mind hazed with pleasure, she searched for something that will make this ordeal perfect. She needed some kind of push; she felt her body still capable of something more. Deciding to press her luck, she slammed down on Curators dick deepest she could, and leaned forward. Her words a haze, she spoke with urgency:

“Nasus, you want to make me feel real good?”

Demigod eagerly nodded.

“Yes, more than anything.”

With wicked smile Riven beckoned him to rise up a bit and instructed:

“The do as I say, do not object. Just do.”

After a confirmative nod from Nasus, she ordered:

“I’m gonna start riding you again now. I’ll make ten slams. On tenth one, bite my nipples. Hard. Draw blood.” Not waiting for answer, she pushed him back, and crashed down on his dick, as hard as she could, taking it inside almost at two thirds. She only hoped Nasus will take it seriously and do exactly what she said. And on tenth slam it happened. The demigod leaned forward quickly, his sharp teeth clamping on Riven’s nipples, left then right, breaking skin and forcing a few drops of blood to come out. Riven shrieked, pain mixing with extreme pleasure, white mucus leaking out of her stretched hole. She pushed Nasus back down, rose and slammed on his dick again. Then, something changed, something popped open. And her ass met Curator’s hips with wet smack, huge shaft sheathed all the way inside her. The feeling was divine, Riven though the she will cum ten times over right now. Even more delightful, was pleasure-filled groan from Nasus. With new found vigor, Exile made a few bounces, getting a hang on wonderful filling of massive shaft inside her. The she leaned forward and whispered hotly:

“Now I will make you feel real pleasure”

She set into breathtaking pace, jumping up and down on Curator’s dick, sliding nearly all the way off, and them slamming back in. After a minute of reckless action, Riven felt herself ready to explode, she could cum any moment. With an exercise of will, she held it. Held for her dear life. Somehow she understood that the more she withholds impending orgasm, the more she abuses her insides, impaling on huge dick, the stronger resulting climax will be.

And there was one more thing she was waiting for. There reward that came with hoarse words:

“Riven, I can’t hold it anymore. If I don’t pull out…”

“Don’t… fucking… pull… out…. сum inside!”

And she slammed down even harder that before. She heard a grown from Nasus and then his dick twitched. Something hot was splashing inside her, making an effort to fight with nearing climax almost impossible. Riven counted how many slams she could do before eventually coming – she wanted it to be the best, the strongest orgasm of her life, and she was building it up through denial. One, five, eight and the dam broke. With one last slam that buried Curator’s dick deep inside her womb, Riven screamed at the celling, orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her body twitched, out of control , she felt Curator’s strong hand holding her at place, as wave after wave of orgasms ripped through her. She stayed in upright position for a while, unable to move as her screams of pleasure died down and convulsions eased. Then she promptly fell forward, on Curators muscular chest, seemingly spent and unable to move. Riven felt gently hands stroking her back, gliding over her hips and thighs. Then, a whisper to her ear:

“Never in my long life, I’ve seen or felt anything like this. You have rekindled fire, I though was gone for good”

Exile hummed peacefully, not raising her head.

“Could think of this happening myself. It’s like a dream.”

“Indeed, a dream.” Nasus trailed off.

Suddenly, Exile moved. She rose back up, letting now half-flaccid dick fall out of her, followed by stream of semen and juices. Nasus observed her with lazy interest.

Riven grabbed a thoughtfully prepared trowel from nightstand, wiping herself and curator more or less clean.

“A dream…” She mused tilting her head. Then she turned to face Nasus, with outright insane gleam in her crimson eyes. “We are not finished yet. Fist me!” And she whirled around presenting her backside to astonished Curator, entrance to her love tunnel gaping wide open, smeared with juices and inviting. With some hesitation, Nasus positioned himself behind the Exile, and gently pushed her forward, so she was leaning of her elbows, delicious ass high in the air. Then, came a hard part – five finger were easily inserted in to Riven’s loins, but pushing a fist in was totally different issue, as Curators hands were twice as big as those of regular human male. An idea to remedy this came out of nowhere – Nasus smirked inwardly and willed his right hand to wither. Weaker version of spell that he used in combat worked perfectly, as his first shrank to three quarters of its original size. Now content with the size the will not hurt his partner, he pushed forward. Fist moved in with little resistance, and soon half-a-forearm was inside, eliciting a pleasure filled whine from Riven. Nasus took it deliberately slow, measured pushes stopping as soon as he felt resistance from Exiles inner walls. Moaning softly with each push, Riven started thrusting her hips backwards, to meet fist invading here slightly loose private confines. Fed up with low pace she raised her head turning to Nasus.

“Stop teasing me, put more force into.” She breathed out.

Nasus stopped moving, concern visible on his face.

“I might hurt you if I move with more force”

At this, Riven gave her best insane smirk, which could rival that of a Jinx, but was a hundred time more sinister and sexy.

“That is exactly what I want. Hurt me. I know you can do it. And I know you can do it in a way, without any lasting trauma”

Nasus only shook his head laughing lightly.

“Who the heck I got myself involved with. My little snow queen turned out to be a dirty masochist. But…” He leaned forward capturing Riven’s lips in kiss. “As my queen commands”

And he slammed his fist inside hot prison of flesh. Setting in piston driver pace, Nasus observed the women beneath him melt, moaning in pleasure, and more and more oh his hand went inside.  At this point, his hand was inside almost to the elbow and each push felt more like a punch. That could not continue for long and soon, Riven stiffened, biting bedsheets in futile attempt to suppress animalistic sounds forcing a way though her throat. She trembled violently, insides of her walls clasping over Curator’s hand as if signaling for him to stop. And stop he did, slowly withdrawing forearm from the warm folds, his limb emerging wet and glistering. Riven fell forward and then rolled on her back, running palms across her face and down the body as orgasm subsided.

“Whew, I felt like I was going to pass out…” Breathing shakily, Riven managed to regain some semblance of coherent thinking. “That was so intense.” And then her gaze fell on Curator’s loins and namely his once again hard member. “Oh, looks like you want another round…”

“Well, that’s beyond my control. I must confess I can’t remember myself ever getting hard again so fast. Must be some magic of yours.” Nasus grinned and lightly stroked albino’s breasts. “But, I assume you’re pretty tired already and probably sore from such an exercise. Would you like to have a bath arranged?”

“I’d very much like that. But first, another round. And yes, I’m already sore down there, so we’ll be doing it tenderly. Come here.” Saying that, Riven spread her legs and beckoned Nasus to take her in missionary position. An offer he simply could not refuse, though he was getting concerned for his lover’s health. Nasus moved over, hovering on top of Exile, and then slowly and fluidly eased himself down, entering her gaping snatch. His length fully sheathed, he felt Riven’s feet cross behind his back, urging him to move and he complied. Long and tender strokes, a stark contrast to relentless pounding Exile experienced before, got her climbing to the peak in surprisingly rapid pace. She moaned sweetly, kissing Nasus on the muzzle and engaging in a bit of tongue wrestling with him. Then, canine-man evaded her lips and licked her ear instead, whispering:

“I can’t help but wonder, by which miracle you managed to take my entire member inside? I’m not hurting you, do I?”

“Not hurting at the least, I’m completely fine.” Rived dispelled his doubts with a smile and, in turn, kissed the side of Curator’s head. “I think” she gasped, when Curator’s impressive dick entered her fully again “that you’ve penetrated into my womb. It should not be possible normally, but heck, I’m anything but normal. And it feels heavenly, so keep going.”

No more questions were asked, just back and forth movement accompanied with grunts and moans, two bodies fused together in sinful union. It was so slow and sensual, that Riven missed a moment when small quivers started in her loins, gaining strength and passing over to Nasus who also shook lightly. Riven took a sharp intake of air, then again, and again, orgasm claiming her in a new and unfamiliar way. The only thing that was familiar, was a feeling of hot seed splashing inside her womb. Nasus also kept silence while his dick throbbed, discharging creamy load inside Exile. They stayed connected like that, for a couple of minutes, then Nasus rose to his feet, picking Riven up bridal-style.

“Time for bath.” He said moving to the wooden door at the back of the room.

“No objections.” Riven replied smiling. “And thanks for carrying me – I bet I can’t walk on my own at the moment.”

 

****

 

A sunray. Surprisingly pleasant wake-up call. Often, Riven woke up after bad dream of because her skin was itching like mad. But, not today. Vision and thoughts still fuzzy, she took a few moments to bask in her bed’s warmth and softness. Events from previous night came back to her slowly and she sat upright – no mistake, she was in her own room.

“Wait, was it all a dream?” She mused aloud. Rived was reminded just how wring she was, when she stood up and felt quite uncomfortable soreness between her legs. Then, her gaze fell on bedstand, where two healing potions and neatly folded piece of parchment were awaiting. She took a paper and started reading:

 

“Dear Riven,

I took a liberty of moving you to your dorm, as I was expecting a visit from League official in the morning and wanted to avoid compromising you. I hope I did not offend you. Please use the healing potions and you see fit – probably you’ll need them pretty soon. I’ll be happy to see you again when opportunity presents itself.

 

Sincerely yours.

Old Dog.”

 

Riven grinned and folder the parchment. That opportunity might come sooner than Curator expected…

 

 


	4. Teach me how to F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic ruler, skimpy dress and one angry Fiora. What could go wrong.

Another blow struck right on the mark and Demacian colossus fell to his knees, blood leaking from new wound under his collarbone. Armor punctured in multiple spots; exhausted and beaten he could no longer stand. A bare meter from him, woman dressed in what appeared to be teachers outfit, albeit horribly skimpy one, fumed and shouted:

“For honor’s sake, Garen, get a hold on yourself! You are losing lane six to zero. I know my breasts are in full view when I bend, I know my underwear is showing when I dash! But you’re a noble, a gentleman! Behave like one! Stop staring and start fighting properly!”

“None can do… It is stronger than me…” Bruised and battered Garen managed to utter, before being accounted for dead and teleported to his team base.

“Fug!” throwing magically enhanced ruler that she used as improvised rapier, Fiora stalked off to base, cursing. “Imbeciles! Desperate apes! Screw that popular demand; I’m not fighting like this!”

“Miss Laurent” a voice rang in her head, clearly belonging to summoner she was assigned to for this match “please, finish the match. I understand you frustration and will bring your concerns to Institute’s fashion Assembly.”

“No, you don’t, summoner!” The Duelist replied somewhat more forcefully than she intended. “I was forced into humiliating captain of Dauntless Vanguard, I was forced into embarrassing myself by wearing this sluttish outfit. This is an outrage!”

“I’m sure that a solution can be worked out…” a clearly uncomfortable summoner tried to calm her down.

“The only solution, is permanent ban on this ungodly outfit! And I will make it happen myself” with this words Fiora severed a verbal communication link, wishing for match to end as soon as possible.

Being as far ahead with gold and takedowns as she was, match progressed pretty quickly and in Duelist’s team favor. Before enemy team had a chance for surrender vote, their nexus was destroyed and match concluded. Though Fiora had perfect ten to zero record, she was absolutely disgusted by herself.

After both teams were teleported form the rift, she briskly apologized to downtrodden Garen and strode out of the game lobby. Other participants were used to such behavior of hers and took little notice. Grand Duelist usually kept aloof even of her own demacian allies, so leaving without as much as a word to her team was pretty usual occurrence. 

 

****

 

Next day brought both good and bad news. Instead of waiting for summoners to take action, Fiora went to Institute’s Fashions Assembly herself and gave them a verbal lashing of the year. Despite her attempts, she couldn’t force a complete ban on ‘headmistress’ outfit, but negotiated that it could be only used with her consent and if she was warned at least three days before the match. Also committee members agreed to mild redesign for less provocative view. One more condition she had to agree on, was a single scripted photo session for her in ‘headmistress’ outfit.

Apparently, even Demacia had no shortage of rich perverts with sweaty hands shaking in anticipation of seeing head of House Laurent in compromising position. Fiora learned that request for most of skimpy outfits or ‘skins’ were either anonymously or crowd funded, clearly pointing to international number of rich people with less than savory interests.

 

A photo session was scheduled for next day. Aside from Fiora, four other champions were enlisted to participate: Darius, Valdimir, Ekko and Ahri. All of them were recently issued with ‘academy’ outfits. And, in Fiora’s opinion, all of them looked absolutely ridiculous. Darius, being in his early forties, had a look of permanent grade repeater, left in academy for being too stupid to even graduate. Vladimir in his academy outfit, lost that edged and dangerous looks he usually had, and appeared simply sluggish. Ekko just looked like cliché school hooligan. And, Ahri. Well, from Fiora’s point of view Ahri always looked like a cheap slut, no matter the outfit. But schools uniform made fox-woman look overweight – fact at which Fiora took a bit of vindictive glee. Not that Grand Duelist had any strong negative feelings towards Ahri; but she simply despised that way the fox fought, considering it dishonorable and absolutely unbecoming of League. Even Katarina and LeBlanc were better in her book – both magical trickery and assassination required a real skill, while messing with sexual desire was just dirty and underhanded tactic.

Upon arrival, demaciam woman was surprised by crowd of assistants scurrying around and professional set of lighting and cameras, inside the studio that was made to completely recreate a classroom. Work was already in progress, with Nine-tailed fox posing in from of soffits. Still, Fiora had more than enough time before it was her turn. She took a position outside of main area, observing what was happening on stage.

Luckily, Ahri had almost completely separate session. As Fiora concluded, lots of perverts wanted to see League’s sex symbol in schoolgirl’s uniform without anyone else in background. All the better.

Guys involved in photo session had several shots with Ahri each, just to keep it “interesting” as producer said. Ekko was the only one pleased, managing too grope fox-woman’s ass, while Vladimir and Darius both barely managed to conceal their repulsion. Fiora took note of this, surprised at her own satisfaction that adult men, albeit Noxians, wanted nothing to do with fox-bimbo.

Finishing her session, Ahri flew out of classroom-themed studio, paying no heed to Fiora and bunch of assistants.

Now it was Duelist’s turn for spotlight. She went to comfortable back-room and change into much-hated “headmistress” outfit, which looked even skimpier than usual.  Coming out, she gave a curt nod to men she’ll be making this session with. Each one, greeted her in his own way: Darius just nodded back, Vladimir gave a polite half-bow and Ekko waved his hand eagerly. With some alarm, Fiora noticed that teen was almost drooling at her sight and his gaze held even more lustful desire than it was when shooting with Ahri. Shrugging it off as nonsense, Fiora went on with photo session, hoping to end it quickly.

First couple of shots and poses were alright. Those were mostly replaying event of regular school life: teacher explaining some problems or hitting delinquent students with ruler. Then the hell began. First she was told to plaster herself face-first against blackboard, her rear facing the classroom, legs wide apart, which made her already short dress ride up, exposing lower half of her buttocks and lacy underwear. After that, bad went to worse and Fiora barely withheld an urge to break a couple of chairs over director’s head. Each following shot was more lewd and humiliating then previous. Sit in from of her “class” in reversed chair and lean forward, putting a decent amount of cleavage for display. Check. Pull Ekko by the tie of his uniform, until their lips almost met. Check. Give Vladimir a lap dance while pretending to explain some paragraph from textbook. Check. Caress Dariuse’s face and shove him nose-first into her half-exposed breasts. Check. Bend over, pretending to pick the lost piece of chalk. Check. At this one, Fiora felt the tiny lace of her panties almost biting at her womanhood. “Congratulation on official ascension to slutdom” – her inner voice proclaimed. “Head of House Laurent has just flashed her private parts for everyone to see”.

At this point, Fiora was definitely fuming. She straightened her short skirt in futile attempt to preserve the last shreds of dignity and turned to non-descript, the director of the photo-session.

“Is that all?!” she almost shouted, barely managing to keep her voice more or less level.

“Almost” was director’s poker-faced reply. He was either really brave or really ignorant. “A couple more shots and we’re done.”

“What now?! You want me to make naked somersault or something?”

“Oh, nothing this radical” director raised a hand in calming gesture “Believe me, I understand your discomfort. We’ll be finishing very soon. Four or five solo shots with you and the last group one.”

“Fine” Fiora almost spat “What do you want me to do?”

With few hushed words director set his underlings in motion, and soon teacher’s table was professionally illuminated by stage light and targeted by cameras. Without being told anything yet, Duelist made her way up and sat on tabletop, waiting for instructions.

“All set!” director’s voice came from behind wall of light “Now, Miss Laurent, please lie back on the table, yes, like this, front to the cameras” as Fiora obliged, director went one “Right there, excellent position. Spread your legs and imagine yourself being taken by best possible lover, right on this table”

For uncouth time this day, Fiora entertained a though of murdering director outright. It could be a great stress relief, however useless in the long run. Fully understanding that her only escape is get the photos done as quickly as possible, she did as she was told. Her privates, hidden only by tiny black lace, were exposed once again, as she spread wide.

“A little more sensuality, Miss Laurent” the voice annoyed her to no end but she complied. Leaning on left elbow, she used right hand to light caress her breasts through jacket’s fabric. Fiora honestly tried to imagine what it would be like, having sex on this table. Imagine herself being taken by… whom? Definitely not Garen – despite her respect to fellow demacian warrior, he was an epitome of ‘unappealing’ for her sexual tastes. Come to think of it, none of fellow champions from Demacia fit her tastes. Jarvan was pompous prick, Xin Zhao was too distant and callous, and Lucian was just a pitiful wretch, still too damaged even after his wife’s return from the dead. With such a little time to wrack her mind about attractive males in the League, Fiora jumped to sudden and unexpected conclusion: Zed. That guy smelled like death, was outright scary and… moved in way that made Grand Duelist week in the knees. She imagined Zed looming over her, that enigmatic shadow dick gliding over her womanhood and plunging inside. Despite absolutely turn-off surrounding, she felt a little tingle of excitement. Fiora tried her best to replace reality with imaginary scene – and she managed with success, having image so real that she had to bit her lip to suppress aroused sigh. Camera flashed and “Done!” resonated through the room.

Annoying voice of director filled the space again:

“Miss Laurent, next shot! Please turn around, stand on your hands and knees, rear to the camera and look over your shoulder.”

Doing as instructed, Fiora was already thinking which strings she should pull after this hellish ordeal is over, to make sure that this photoshoot never sees the light. With electrical buzz, camera was adjusted and scene set.

“Ahem!” an articulated cough from Daruis suddenly drawn everyone’s attention. “Her face” he gestured to cameraman and then pointed at Fiora “Is up there. Kindly make a proper focus. If you zoom too much on her underwear, the camera might break. Moreover, it can fall on your foot. And break it too.”

Clueless operator was at complete loss, not really comprehending a meaning of what he just heard. Thankfully for him, director has cut in again:

“What you are taking about? Out equipment is top-notch and not some failure-prone garbage! Cease this interruptions, we have work to do!” He turned to cameraman and ordered “Set focus again, we’re losing time.”

The very same second, director felt a cold finger poke at his temple.

“Dear Mr. Director” a sing-song voice of Vladimir did not foreshadow anything good “I think you have a very high blood pressure. Actually, I see beginnings of the stroke… Are you feeling alright?”

A perfectly fine and business-like man, suddenly started sweating profusely, face red and hands shaking.

“I-i-i guess I could use a break” director stated with weak voice.

“Let’s call it day, shall we?” Darius interjected. Director eagerly nodded, his work drive evaporated all of sudden.

From her position on the table, Fiora observed this exchange with interest. She  has already moved to simply sit, feet dangling freely over table’s edge. The way in which situation was developing was more than satisfactory for her. Though, she had no idea why Darius and Vladimir decided to sabotage photo session, she was thankful for that and just assumed that two noxians got fed up with all that posing bullshit as much as she was.

Director tried to stand and give some commands to his underlings, but only managed to wobble and fall back into chair, under worried looks of filming crew.

“We’re finished for today” he managed to call in small voice. “Gather the equipment and leave. I might need to go to infirmary.”

Always helpful, Vladimir gave the ailing man a glass of water and instructed the assistants to carry their boss is need arises. In less than ten minutes, the impromptu classroom was empty, save for League champions.

“That was a pleasant surprise. I’m grateful for your actions, for whatever reasons you did that.” Admitting gratitude to noxians was not a thing a head of house Laurent could be proud of, but they saved her from quite a bit of humiliating episodes.

“We could not stand idly, while high-born lady was forced though such degrading experience” as expected, Vlad’s reply for no less than flowery.

“To an extent, yes. We do sympathize with you on that. But, other thing is…” Darius contributed “that we know about group of nobles from Noxus who backed up this photography ero-nonsense financially. So, we want them to lose their money, ‘coz they signed up for no returns policy.”

“Can you share their identities?” knowing that answer would probably be no, Grand Duelist still had to ask.

“No can do” was expected reply from Darius. “But” he added “we’ll deal with them, as an internal matter of Noxus. Cannot get rid of those nobles completely, but serious punch to their pockets will be dealt.”

To this, Fiora nodded with satisfaction.

A new voice joined a fray, from a corner of the room Ekko spoke up:

“Hey, I can also add a five coinz here. Last couple of shots will not be found anywhere – I had impression that I looked like a buffoon on those last ones and did a little time-rewind for camera. I guess that also removed solo shots with Miss Fiora.”

“That is excellent news. Even if you did it not for my sake, I’m grateful.“ Fiora smiled broadly at Ekko, which made him beam. She noted, the given youth’s reaction and previous behavior, he might need some social and etiquette education, so he will not confuse polite smile with come-on. “Now, gentlemen, if you don’t mind I’ll get changed first and be on my way. I believe all of us have thing to attend.”

With silent agreement of men present, Fiora walked to the back door on classroom, where a small corridor leading to lockers should be. She pulled the door open, but; it did not bulge. She pulled harder – still nothing.

“What the hell!” she cursed aloud. “Those mongrels locked changing room when they left?!”

“I assume we’ll all have to go back still in our ‘scenic’ attire.” Saying this, Vladimir made a path to the exit, but stopped there, his fingers clutched on the door handle. “It comes as unpleasant surprise, but exit door is also locked. Moreover, as I see these doors do not have visible locking mechanism.”

“Going to try direct approach then” Daruis gestured for blood mage to move aside and then rammed his shoulder into the door with force. No reaction, not even a creak of wood and the door did not move a millimeter. With a shrug, Darius walked back a little, raised student’s desk and with enormous force his trained muscles could produce, rammed it into the doorframe. Desk was promptly obliterated into the cloud of wooden splinters and broken pieces of metal rods, but the exit door and the wall didn’t have a single scratch.

“Well, that was worth a try, but now I think we got to find some way to contact Institute staff to get us out of here…” Musings of noxian general were interrupted by a loud beeping signal, the one expected of some complicated hextec device reporting malfunction. All heads turned to the teacher’s desk, where signal came from. Ekko, first to react, jumped over the desk to see where the sound came from.

“Wow, lookie here, it is some kinda of hextec display, but I see no controls. There is big red message saying ‘Misdemeanor: damage of school property’. Probably that popped up when Darius broke the desk.”

 All unwilling occupants of classroom gathered to examine the new findings. It was indeed a small display, with little to no information aside from aforementioned warning in red letters and a title saying ‘A day in a class simulation. Four persons registered. Three males, designated students. One female, designated teacher’. The device had no buttons and display did not react to the touch, despite Ekko’s attempt to poke it under various angles.

“Well, congratulations my friends, we are stuck inside half-complete simulator of high-school class with no apparent way out.” Careless tone of Vladimir’s voice did nothing to help to lessen atmosphere of agitation. “Lets relax and enjoy our stay, in hopes that our absence will soon be noticed and someone unlocks the rooms from outside.”

“We must get out! I must!” firsts clenched, Gran Duelist almost barked out. “I have important match in less than twelve hours!”

“Same here. But I see no way to get out for now. Got any ideas?” Darius asked calmly, but Fiora took is as a challenge. She stayed silent for a moment, but then got an idea and turned to Ekko.

“Say, Ekko, your device can rewind time to inanimate objects, like you did to camera right?” Getting a nod in return, she went on “Then, can you rewind the exit door to the way it was before it closed?”

Zaunite youth grimaced with doubt and replied:

“I can try, but it will probably not work. I’ve spent quite a bit of battery charge on camera, and the door is bigger, so I’ll have to capture it all and a piece of wall too, coz we got no idea where lock is. In my book, chances better to crack that screen and short-circuit wires.” He strode towards exit door, measured the field for time rewind and hit activation button. Bluish-white field covered wall section and the door. It crackled for few seconds and then disappeared with no visible effect. Ekko pushed and pulled the door, but it was still locked.

“Told ya” he said turning to other unfortunates.

“Then, I’ll follow your other suggestion” with this words Darius raised a chair about his head and crashed it full force into hextec screen. There was little left of the chair, but screen and teacher desk remained unscratched. “Shit. That thing is apparently as armored as the door” the general concluded. “Any other ideas?”

“Wait a moment” Fiora’s eyes narrowed dangerously as addressed blood mage. “Vladimir, you mentioned some something about half-complete simulation. It slipped my mind at first, but, do you know something about this room that the rest of us do not? “

“Not much and only because I was the first to receive this clown’s outfit. When I came for measurements, I overheard Institute official from Fashion Assembly and Finances bickering about fully automated classroom simulation project, based on latest available hextec. Up to this point, I was sure it was scrapped. From what I heard, it did cost a ridiculous amount of money and got cancelled before simulation of normal classroom activities could be implemented. The only thing more or less complete, was a penalty system, but half of it was debugging plugs. That is all I know and I doubt it can help as any way.”

“Thanks for sharing. Indeed, I don’t think that knowing which parts do not work will be of any use.” Fiora’s facial expression was sour as lemon when she said that.

Suddenly, Ekko jumped up.

“Ya know, if even a part of it works, we can maybe exploit it! Lets dig around, if we’re lucky there will be some kind of user guide here.” He dived into the drawers of teacher’s desk and lo and behold, there was fat and weathered paperback book, titled “End user manual”. Ekko quickly opened at and then his dark face became even darker – he was flushed with shame. “Errr… you know, I’m not really good and reading fast. Can one of you do it?”

Grand Dualist studied him with suspicion and realization dawned upon her.

“Are you illiterate?”

“No, nothing like that” Ekko waved his hands defensively “It just that I did not take fast reading classes.”

No one bought that. He was saved by Vladimir, who snatched the book for himself and proceeded to browse it muttering:

“This doesn’t work, that too. And that stuff was never here, aha! Here it is. Penalty system. Sure as hell it describes a lot of missing stuff, but here is a point. Accumulating a certain score of troublemaking will trigger simulation end with failure.”

“So that’s what we have to do then?” Darius questioned “Break stuff and such?”

“I suspect it might not be so easy…” trailing off Vladimir took a moment too think. “Lets check something. Darius, my friend, punch me in the face please.” Seeing a quizzical look of general’s face, blood mage clarified. “Not full force, but enough to leave the bruise.”

“Fine” and Darius proceeded to lightly hook blood mage’s jaw. Vladimir winced and hextec screen beeped showing another warning ‘Physical assault on student. Penalty count increased’.

“Good” rubbing his jaw Vladimir went on. “Now for the proof. Another punch please”

Darius complied, this time delivering a punch to cheekbone from another side. Nothing changed, there was no sound and message on screen remained the same.

“So, it proves the point. There is a plug in the system that doesn’t let actions of the same type count more than once. I first suspected that when Darius broke second piece of furniture. Now let’s see how much trouble we need to cause to get this room open.” Vladimir scrolled book pages again his face growing broodier by the second. After a couple of minutes in tense silence, he closed the manual with loud thud. “We’re stuck here” he declared. “There is no way to get enough misbehavior points.”

“That can’t be!” Fiora protested. “Give me the book, I want to see for myself.”

Sighing in defeat, blood mage passed the books to her and added in soft voice:

“Actually there is, but we’re not doing that.”

“What, why?!” the only response was a pale finger pointing at the book and urging her to read.

Fiora quickly found a misbehavior scoreboard with all regular transgressions that confirmed Vladimir’s words – there was no way to get enough points. Then, she noticed a small text annotation labeled ‘Special circumstances, maximum points – immediate stop of simulation. There were only two entries. First one read ‘Death of the student or the teacher’. And the second ‘Students have orgy with teacher’. Fiora paled and almost dropped the book.

“What, does it say some really weird crap?” Darius looked between her and Vladimir, clearly not satisfied being withheld the information. Ekko kept silent for now, wisely deciding to hold his tongue.

“It says…” making a pause to gather her courage, head of house Laurent spoke out. “There are two ways to get out of here immediately. Either one us dies. Or.. You all… Have sex with me.”

Vlad’s face had ‘told you’ expression. Ekko did a double take. Darius just raised an eyebrow and sparring zaunite a sideways glance muttered. “Don’t worry kid – not going to murder you.” He cleared his throat and continued. “To summarize the situation. We’re remaining here until Leagues officials take notice. No one dies here and we’re definitely not sullying Lady Laurent’s honor.” Statement was met with nods of approval. “Though, I can’t help but wonder, who in their sane mind would add an ‘orgy with teacher’ to penal system.”

“Probably same lewd pig that financed recent photo session” grimacing, Fiora dropped into one of spare chairs. “Fug!” she cursed no longer caring for the upright image she had. “If I’m not present for a next match it will be a complete disaster!”

“I assume we all are missing pretty important matches, if we’re stuck here for any considerable time.” Vlad stated as a matter of fact. “Besides, I don’t recall any Noxus vs Demacia matches scheduled for next two days.”

“That is Demacia only match. For settling some internal political affairs, which I cannot disclose. Only demacian summoners and champions. We have already pulled beyond our reach by convincing Taric to join, as he is demacian by birth, and having Ezreal too, because he has a rank in our military. But without me, there is absolutely no one to play top-lane for blue team.”

“That sure sucks. But, for a time being only thing is to wait and hope. Also, some way to pass time could be great” Vladimir checked his pockets and produced a sealed deck of cards. “Poker?”

“I’m in” came immediate reply from Darius.

Pausing for a bit, Ekko joined too saying:

“If you remind me about combinations, I’m all up for it”

“Are we making a bets or something like that?” before agreeing, Fiora wanted to know exact details of the game.

Shuffling the deck, blood mage replied:

“No bets, no interest, just for entertainment. We got no money on us anyway and playing for future loans counts as unrefined taste in my opinion.”

 

Cards were dealt and game went one, lady luck showing no particular favor to any of players. Ten rounds were played, with occasions interruptions for small talk and one unexpected tea break provided by Ekko finding tea set in one of the drawers. As time flew by, it became more and more apparent that no one was coming to unlock that damned classroom and four champions were stuck there on their own for gods know how long. And League matches will be missed. For Fiora it was a borderline catastrophe – the match she had on schedule had decisive weight for a number of very important political matters in Demacia and its cancelation due to Grand Duelist absence could put a huge stain on both her reputation and her house. A stain far worse than any image harm she can get from fucking three guys. Fiora’s train of thought screeched to a halt there with internal ‘Wait, what!? Am I seriously considering this?’. And consider she did – there was no other option to get out, there was a match she absolutely had to attend.

Fiora folded her cards and put them on the table with a sign.

 

“Passing this round?” came a question from Darius.

“Actually… I was thinking about taking the radical way out.” Fiora literally forced herself to speak, her head slightly down. “That match I’ve mentioned is way too important, I dare not miss it. Will you help me?” She raised her eyes, trying to hide her desperation and looked over the three men awaiting their reaction. An understanding of what she was implying came instantly.

Loud thud resonated across the room. That was Ekko falling from his chair.

“Well, the kid seems all up for it.” Calmly commenting the situation Daruis shrugged. “As for us, I’ll be speaking for both Vlad and myself, we have no qualms about making a horizontal flip with you. As long as there is mutual consent and you explicitly confirm that you do not consider this as taking advantage of your situation.” Blood Mage nodded solemnly agreeing with words of his comrade.

“I would have said ‘great’ if this entire setup was not so fucked up” with crooked smile Grand Duelist turned to zaunite who has got back and staring at her with wide eyes. “Ekko, are you willing to…”

“I kinda concur with what big guy said” zaunite youth interrupted her. “If we all agree of this, then it is fine.”

Fiore let out a breath and the spoke again:

“Alright, let’s set some ground rules, shall we?” seeing affirmative nods from male champions she went on. “First off, we’re having an orgy, not a dentist appointment, so I’d suggest to try and enjoy it, no matter the circumstances that led to that. No sour faces please.” The tension in the room has dissipated, mood lightening instantly. Fiora smiled at the men and started undoing buttons on her tight-fitting jacket.

“Now, for essence of the rules I want to set. First, no anal. Simply no. Second, no finishing inside of me. Third, no blowjobs. I can stimulate you with hands or some other way, but I’m not taking in the mouth. Third, don’t get too brutal with me. I’m no snowflake and I can handle rough treatment but keep it within sensible limits.” While speaking, Fiora was undoing jacket buttons one by one and when last word left her lips she threw the jacket off, only lacy black bra covering her upper half now.

“I assume we have an agreement then” Blood Mage spoke, other two men nodding, though Ekko was pretty much eye-fixed on Fiora and didn’t event turn his head. “Though such scenario looks more like wait-in-line than real orgy…”

“Well, no one said we cannot improvise on the fly” reaching for skirt zipper, Grand Duelist discarded one more garment and deposited her plump ass on the teacher’s table. “And, I see you have way too much clothes on you, gentlemen. Start disrobing. Now.”

Ekko, who was first to jump out of most of his clothes having only black boxers on, approached Fiora hesitation clearly written across his face.

“Miss Fiora, can I… kiss you?” he asked, with visible effort to make up his courage. Despite his usually brash and boisterous appearance, Ekko was absolutely inexperienced when it came to sex, so now his self-confidence was at zero mark. Fiora had an urge to pat him on the head, hug him and say that it is alright. But she chased away this feeling – such actions would have completely destroyed Ekko’s fragile self-esteem. So instead she simply said

“Come here” and pulled the teen closer. He lingered for a moment, but then leaned in, bringing their lips together. The kiss was tender and clumsy and first, Fiora taking the lead and suckling on Ekko’s lower lip to encourage him – it worked, ebony teen becoming more aggressive, probing entrance to faux-teacher’s mouth with his tongue, which she allowed. ‘Good thing I’m sitting on the table’ the though flashed in Fiora’s brain. ‘I’m head taller that this kid – would have been damn uncomfortable to kiss him while standing’. 

They broke the kiss to get some air, though Fiora did not let Ekko be idle for long.

“Remove my bra” she ordered. “And then do as you see fit.”

“Well, looks like the kid will get a first taste of action” commented Darius from sidelines, while Vladimir has somehow miraculously procured training mat and deployed on the floor near teacher’s table. Fiora winked at two adult men, while Ekko fumbled with her bra clasp. He finally managed to open offending metal clip and slid the garment off, exposing duelists tits to everyone’s view. Fiora had full and tight breasts, approximately between C and D cup size, with perky nipples of cherry color and small areolas. Ekko wasted to time diving face first into his target managing somehow to simultaneously knead lick and bite. Fiora gave surprised “Ow!” though it was not and exclamation of pain – she was simply startled by teen’s forwardness. And, he was unexpectedly gentle, his ministrations sending pleasant vibes though duelist’s body. While Ekko was occupied with her breasts, Fiora bent a leg moving it up so her foot glided across teen’s inner thigh and up to the groin, toes brushing again the sack and growing erection. Duelist smiled to herself and started carefully fondling Ekko’s privates with her foot. Reaction was immediate, as tent grew on his boxers and his work on Fiora’s breasts became a lot more sloppy. Satisfied with result, Fiora pushed Ekko away a little with the same foot used to pleasure him.

“Discard you underwear and lie down” she ordered in soft voice pointing to the mat. “Headmistress going to teach you something new” she added and winked. Ekko reacted with a speed of best time-rewinder. In bat of an eye, he was on his back, erect dick pointing to the celling. Fiora noted to herself that Ekko had a normal size for a teen, maybe slightly smaller than average – she’ll be done with him fast, and then… She stole and glance at Vladimir and Darius, who were already naked, their far more impressive manhoods in the ready. Then she’ll have to do some real work, and maybe even enjoy herself a little.

Fiora did a little show, slowly sliding off her panties, the only article of clothing remaining were black stockings. Her cleanly shaved slit was already moist. Positioning herself atop of prone Ekko, she wasted no time and simply went down, effortlessly taking his dick inside and forcing the teen to shudder. It was pleasant, though nor particularly fulfilling. Fiora started moving her hips up and down, setting a medium pace and soon Ekko joined the rhythm, thrusting upwards to meet her motions. Zaunite youth was bold enough to grab and squeeze Fiora’ breasts while she rode him. Strangely, with every slap of her hips against Ekko’s abs she felt more and more filled. Soon, it became hard for her to contain gasps, as teen under her became increasingly aggressive thrusting upwards with force, actually stretching her. ‘Wait, how can he stretch me?’ Fiora though ‘he should be not big at all’. She stopped abruptly, sliding off Ekko’s dick and moving slightly backwards. To her astonishment, the chocolate-colored member that slid out of her pussy, was almost twice as big as before it got in. Fiora stared at it wide-eyed. She took and enlarged member in her hand and gave it an experimental stroke.

“How come that you were fully erect but a lot smaller before?” She questioned. There was no accusation in her tone, but Ekko still squirmed, as if being berated by strict teacher.

“You see… It tends to grow the more exited I get. But it never got that big! I guess it reacts only to you in such way. We can stop if it is too big for you…”

“No.” Fiora cut him off. “It is just fine.” She raised a little and slid herself down on dark rod effortlessly. Then she took Ekko’s hands and pressed his palms to her breasts. “No human dick is too big for me. Now give me all you got.”

On second thought, it was way too much encouragement, but, it was also too late for Grand Duelist to be careful with her words. Ekko started thrusting up wildly, in uneven though fast pace, while his hands worked on Fiora’s breasts and nipples. That was a tad bit uncomfortable, so Fiora pressed her hips down forcefully several times, bringing the act into more steady rhythm, to the point that she even allowed herself to gasp softly when their hips slammed together. She fully intended to quickly bring the young zaunite to the brink of finishing, then slide off, let him unload and do the same thing with Vlad and Darius. Plan never worked as expected. Trying to make Ekko cum sooner, Fiora leaned forward and moved her ass in rapid succession, forsaking amplitude for speed. With satisfaction, she took notice of Ekko’s moans and strained muscles, but then she failed. A jolt passed through her body, making Grand Duelist tense, her vaginal walls spasmed, clasping tightly over invading member and she moaned with shame of being unable to hold off her unexpected orgasm. What made the matters worse, she could not move in time, her leg muscle became crumped and she was punished for that – burst after burst of hot seed splashed inside her. The feeling was awesome, though completely unwelcome from logical standpoint. Beneath her, Ekko was on heaven nine, probably living though his most depraved fantasy right now – before that moment he could only dream of screwing Fiora and cumming inside her. Zaunite’s face was a mask of pure bliss, mouth hanging open and eyes slightly rolled back. His dick twitched, making last discharge of thick liquid into Fiora’s tight snatch and Ekko has more or less came to his senses. At same moment, Grand Duelist managed to gain control of her gel muscles and arose, chocolate member leaving her cunt with wet ‘pop’, trail of semen leaking out.

Scowling, Fiora signed with resignation. Still on the floor, Ekko cringed and tried to clumsily apologize:

“I didn’t do it on purpose! It was so fast, and I couldn’t push you off!”

After a moment of hesitation, Fiora leaned back down and quickly pecked Ekko on the lips, saying:

“I do not blame you. It was my fault.” She stood and smiled. “Actually, you did pretty good. I enjoyed that.” While grinning Ekko scrambled to get on his feet, she turned to Noxians saying “Now, gentlemen, how do you want to have me?”

“One the table.” No-nonsense reply from Darius carried the weight of order, so Fiora decided to humor him and obey. She moved over to teacher table and sat on top of, spreading her legs invitingly. Darius strode forward, pushing Fiora back so she was sprawled over the table, legs dangling in the air. Then, raising her legs up a little by the undersides of the knees, Hand of Noxus thrusted, sheathing his erect manhood inside duelists’ snatch with one fluid move. A sharp intake of breath left Fiora’s throat as pleasure surged though her once again. Already lubricated with her own fluids and Ekkos semen, she was completely fine with full-on penetration and she let herself lean back into half-lying position.

With approving ‘Hmm’ Darius rammed into her again, setting for balanced pace from the start, not too fast, not too slow. It was damn had to read anything from his face, but a subtle twitch of the lips and occasionally wrinkling brow betrayed the signs of his pleasure. And yes, pleased he was. Aside from simple fact that he was nailing his log-time adversary from top lane, the feeling of Fiora’s pussy was overwhelming. She was not that almost-virgin tight as Lux, but the way she gripped and pulsed, the way her hips rolled to meet his thrusts, it was just too captivating.

Suddenly, and obstacle appeared, blocking eye contact for Darius and Fiora. The obstacle being Vladimir, who deftly jumped on the table, straddling Fiora’s waist. Hand of Noxus did not object much, only muffled grunt signing his disapproval. Trademark grin in place, haemomancer inquired:

“So, if lady is not willing to perform a blowjob, how about a titfuck then?” He articulated a point by slapping dickhead on Duelist’s nipples.

With no verbal reply, Fiora squeezed her breasts, sandwiching blood mage’s dick in their valley. Taking note of Vladimir’s loud exhale, Fiora went on with pushing her breasts together in even tempo, while her pleasure built, her pussy rammed mercilessly by Darius. From his side, Vladimir made a dangerous gamble by also moving his hips, so his dick was going back in forth in fleshy tit prison, cockhead occasionally hitting Fiora’s chin at furthest point, tiny distance away from the lips.

That went on for a couple of minutes, all three participants getting closer to finishing spurt. One thing prevented Fiora from fully relaxing and letting men bring her to another orgasm – the desk top was way too hard and despite well trained muscles, her back was getting sore and no amount of shifting around could fix that.

“Gents, can we move over to the mat? My back is starting to hurt.” She asked.

“Sure. My bad actually.” Vladimir stood up and jumped off the desk. “Looks like I got carried away a bit and sat on your belly. Sorry about that.”

“No big deal.” After Darius also stepped aside, almost unwilling to get his member out of comfy and hot sleeve, Fiora gracefully slid off the desk. Vladimir was already down on the matt, waiting for her with erect member pointing to the celling. He gestured to Grand Duelist to straddle him.

“My turn for the sweet spot.” He declared smiling. From meter away, Darius shrugged muttering something like ‘will get my fill anyway’.

This time Fiora did not waste a moment for showing off and descended straight on waiting member, taking haemomancer’s dick inside easily. Her buttocks landed on pale abs of the mage with soft smack and she gyrated her hips a bit, preparing for a ride. To her surprise, pale mage did not move to make a thrust, but instead leaned forward, rising upper half of his body, nearly bringing their faces together.

“Fiora.” Hot breath of blood mage washed over her face. “Before we continue, I have a request for you.”

“Which is?”

“Seeing how you have handled Ekko… I wonder if you’d be so generous to allow me and Darius to finish inside too?”

There was a pause while silence ruled the room. Fiora was contemplating. Her sane mind screamed for her to refuse, one unexpected creampie was risky enough, she did not need two more. But, her more lewd and perverted persona urged to say ‘Fuck it!’ and let it happen.

“Yes.” The single word was uttered with closed eyes and pursued lips, but it was agreement nonetheless.

“I promise that will be unforgettable…” Blood mage whispered.

A shadow loomed upon them and Fiora felt another person approach from the behind, breathing on her neck.

“I got a request of my own.” Darius said while sitting on his knees right behind Fiora, hands taking firm hold on Duelist’s breasts. “With position you’re in, I will be left out, until you and Vald are done. Handjob will not suffice. So I’d ask you to consider taking two of us at the same time. I remember you said that your ass if off-limits, but if you’d let me and Vlad share same office…”

From Fiora’s viewpoint, sanity of the situation was quickly going into downwards spiral. Two noxians were seriously asking her for double vaginal. She’ll be ruined if such thing came to pass. And she was kind of fine with that.  She shook her head, faint smile on the lips.

“Well, I guess I’m a ‘yes-woman’ today. Just be careful. Stop if say it hurts.”

Fiora was rewarded by kiss on the back of her neck from Darius, as he lowered himself slightly further and pressed against her already occupied entrance. General’s dickhead move into the tight snatch with agonizing slowness, pushing its way inside millimeter by millimeter, till his length was half-sheathed inside.  

Eyes closed and breath even, Grand Duelist endured double pussy invasion stoically. In truth, she was amazed at how gentle both noxians were and there was almost no pain in the act – only a bit of burning feeling and uncomfortable fullness in her privates.

At the point where he was about three quarter inside, Darius stopped, as if prompting Fiora if it was fine to move in faster pace. She contemplated for a few moment and then her eyes focused on zaunite youth, who was watching the action with his mouth agape and dick hard again.

“Ekko…” she drawled. “Watch closely. That is the one and only time you see me in such compromising position. Etch it in your memory. A picture of my taking two members at once, two loads at once.” She made a slight pause. “Now, gentlemen” she addressed noxians “do me!”

There was no need for more encouragement, both men plunged their dicks into Fiora’s snatch with gusto. For starting minute or two she held a stoic face, without allowing a tiniest bit of bliss she felt to be reflected. Then, she unwittingly looked at her reflection into all-wall mirror in the other end of the room. With all honesty, Fiora cared little about hot attractive she looked – main point for her was always to appear dignified and upstanding. But, right now, she was seeing herself plowed by two noxian men and felt… regal. Royal even. In the moment of her most profound downfall, she was most elated. Not holding back anymore Fiora parted her cherry lips letting out the first of series of moans, gaining in volume as she was fucked mercilessly. Slam after slam, noxians worked on perfect unison, defining a true meaning of teamwork. If they were giving that much concentration to the League matches as they were providing for Fiora’s pussy, they would have been unstoppable. And all the concentration has borne fruit, when Grand Duelist tensed, pushed against invading dicks and came, chocking on her moan. She did not permit herself a luxury of riding out an orgasm, but instead, pushed against noxian members, bringing tempo up the notch and forcing both men to commit into screwing her with reckless abandon. Next orgasmic wave hit her without warning, almost forcing demacian noble to fall down on Vlad’s chest. She felt that both men were getting close, their members twitching, so she urged them on:

“Fug me! Don’t hold back!”

Noxians increased the temp even more, beating Fiora into moaning and gasping mess. Each of them, held their own perspective of the act. For Vlad, it was a funny submissive conquest. He had proudest demacian woman on top of him, but her pleading eye and trembling body clearly begged for his seed. For Darius, it was a rare moment that Fiora looked vulnerable – he wanted to hug her and hold close, a desire he did not feel for quite while, as much as he yearned to maul her pussy bloody raw.

The high speed pounding could not last for long and soon both Vladimir and Darius grunted and released their pent-up loads into Fiora. Influx of hot seed pushed her over the edge again, forcing an animalistic whine from her throat. Her orgasm was multi-stepped, like a ladder to the sky, rising in intensity with each burst of semen against her womb. This time she had a full luxury of riding out the orgasm, as both men stopped moving almost completely, slowly withdrawing their shrinking manhoods from her snatch. Orgasmic afterglow faded slowly – Fiora distantly felt dicks leaving her abused vagina with went ‘pop’ and semen rushing out. Darius and Vlad were breathing deeply, the effort of pleasing demacian noblewoman took its toll.

On shaky legs Fiora stood up, semen trailing down her thighs and dropping on Vladimir’s stomach underneath. Noxian mage was quick to get up too – he did no fancy having mixed contents of their fucking all over his belly. Before any words could be exchanged, a loud alarm sound filled the room and mechanical voice declared:

“Maximum penalty score reached. Simulation cancelled.”

Daruis strode to the door, not at least bothered by his state of undress and pushed it. The door opened effortlessly.

“It is open. ” He stated as matter of fact.

“Then, we can leave at last.” Fiora breathed a sigh of relief and headed to the locker room.

“Miss Fiora…” she was interrupted half-stride by the Ekko. She turned to face the teen, noticing he prominent boner that looked even bigger then before.

“Yes, Ekko?”

“I was kinda…” He fumbled with words, clearly abashed and uncomfortable despite his the things he just did and witnessed.

“Don’t hesitate, if you got to tell me something do it.”

“Well, ya know… I was thinking, maybe you could give me one more chance? I messed up a little when… when all that started.”

Grand Duelist considered her reply for a some moments. Clearly, time manipulator teen was asking her for another go, and she was slightly unsure how to handle it. Of course she could politely rebuke Ekko and head out – that was her very first intention. But more adventurous side of her, seen that as additional opportunity to push herself to new heights and also test Ekko’s merit. Taking an appraising look at Ekko’s erect manhood, she affirmed that it was even bigger that before – something about teen’s anatomy was clearly off, but given the circumstances it was just fine.

“Gentlemen, would you mind a slight holdup?” she addressed Darius and Vladimir.

“And the reason is?” came reply form the Hand of Noxus.

“I want Ekko to fug me again.” There was not a slightest tint of shame in Fiora’s words. “And I want you to observe and give him pointers.”

Both Noxians shrugged and nodded, more interested than appalled by the notion. Ekko looked ready to jump as high as celling with joy.

“Ekko, before we go any further, there is one very important thing I must ask.” Keeping her face as serious as possible Fiora inquired.

“Yes, Miss Fiora?”

“Do you think your… member can grow even bigger?”

“Ehh, well, I don’t know. It has gotten that big first time.” Ekko scratched back of his head with sheepish smile. “I think it is only with you when it gets that big, first time when I’ve seen that. Probably will bloat eve more if…”

“If you put it in here” Fiora interrupted, spreading her pussy lips with fingers. Ekko visibly gulped, but his erection pulsed, gaining a bit more in girth.

Moving fluidly, Fiora deposited herself on the mattress, legs spread and inviting. Time rewinder quickly took the hint and dived forward, ending up on top of missionary position. There was little left of his initial clumsiness, as he deftly pointed his dick at demacian’s snatch and lunged. She took him in a stride, fully, only slight gasp leaving her lips and dark rod got sheathed within her. Ekko started ramming away determined to make up for his previous blunder.

It took less than a minute of hard pounding for Fiora to shudder and swallow barely concealed moan, as she came again. Then, it was one more position change with Grand Duelist lying on her left side and Ekko ramming her from behind  - she did not last much longer, unable to hold her voice of delight at continued chain of orgasmic pleasure. First thing that came to her mind when spams eased, was to take control back from the teen who felt way to comfortable fucking her any way he wanted.

Disengaging frim time rewinder, Fiora looked at him sternly and ordered Ekko to move to the edge of mat, into half sitting position, with his back against teacher’s desk. Satisfied with arrangement, Fiora took a moment to appraise the setting for what she mentally dubbed a ‘grand finale’. The dark skinned teen was seated against her, clearly in anticipation, his meaty rod erect and ready. Just a day before, Grand Duelist could not even think that she’ll be taking a dick almost as big as her forearm – but here she was, ready to pounce and having no regrets.

She made s step forward, hovering over Ekko for a short while and then lowered herself slowly, impaling her snatch of Ekko’s dick once again. Fiora felt a lewd electric tingle as head of meaty rod has hit her cervix, as if probing it for entrance. Without any preparation, Fiora rose and slammed back on Ekko’s dick, starting a hard and wild ride with singular goal of achieving strongest orgasm she ever had. Suffice to say, she has grossly overestimated her own capabilities. Lasting less than three minutes, Fiora succumbed to intensive climax, that made her body stiff and almost unable to move. Compensating for that, Ekko thrusted up from beneath her, keeping the steady rhythm while also kneading and licking on duelist’s breasts. Now demacian noble was caught in peculiar situation – her last orgasm did not manage to subside, as she was hit by another wave and she could not move or even tell the dark-skinned teen to stop.

This passionate display was observed by two noxians, who exchanged opinions and made bets in hushed tones. They both agreed that this time, demacian duelist will probably lose and faint near the end of ordeal. Their attention was snapped back to the scene when loud moan reverberated through the room.

Fiora had her head thrown back, mouth agape, no longer able to hold any kind of composure, while Ekko held her waist in vice-grip and hammered into her with reckless determination. Lewd, wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, moans and grunts accompanied the picture of two bodies entwined in throes of passion. Ekko’s dick by that point was as large as his own forearm and, if he sufficient presence of mind to grasp current situation and possible consequences, he could have realized, that he has just ruined one of the most prominent demacian ladies. No permanently, of course, but for a month or two surely. Alas, Ekko’s mind was gone and only thing he was able to comprehend was a feeling of went snatch engulfing his dick.

Feeling that their bet was on the verge on undoing, Darius urged in forceful, but not too loud voice:

“Get her! Get her kid, keep going!”

With Vladimir shadowing his actions, uttering:

“Come on Ekko, nail that demacian cunt! Make her faint from pleasure!”

As if spurred by their goading, Ekko sped up, ramming his bloated manhood into Fiora with all strength he could muster. It did not take too long for both to reach their climaxes  - entire scene looked frozen for a moment, when the final scene took place. With one more powerful thrust Ekko buried his dick inside Fiora’s cunt, giving a loud exhale and passing out form sheer amount of effort it took him to please the Duelist.

For outside observer, it might have looked like Fiora was in the middle of violet seizure, her body going through one wave of tremors to another, but in truth she was experiencing the most intense orgasm possible. It took around a minute for her tembling to do down and she rose on shaky legs, a mix of cum, her own juices and bit of blood trailing her inner thighs towards the floor. Apparently, a few blood vessels got popped in the heat of the action and no one cared. Trying to make a patronizing posture, though shaking legs and overall fatigue made that night impossible, Fiora put her hands on the hips and uttered looking down at Ekko:

“Satisfied now, lover boy?” She never expected a reply and none came for unconscious teen. Turning to noxianss she went one. “I overheard you did bet a five hundred gold each on me passing out. Now, I’m willing to collect that bet, being one thousand total.” With triumphant smirk, Fiora made a step over Ekko’s prone body but stumbled, barely preventing fall by grabbing the desk.

“We, noxians always make good on our word.” Darius observed the sight with a hit of a smile. “But, it looks like you have trouble walking buy yourself. So let’s make it five hundred total and I’ll carry you back to your dorm personally.”

Frowning, Fiora tried to make one more step, but her legs failed her and she could not move at all.

“Told you.” That was all that Daruis said, before taking a step forward and picking up Fiora bridal-style, despite her evident scowl. Shrugging, Vlad slung still unconscious Ekko over his shoulder and followed Hand of Noxus to the exit.

 

****

 

Few days later, Fiora was leaving Institute’s medical wing. Despite her worst fears, she was fortunately not pregnant and did not suffer any trauma aside from bruised cervix and minor cracks on vulva that were already healed. Consumed by her own thinking process she almost bumped in someone’s broad frame, only honed reflexes making her sidestep on time to avoid collision. Said person has also stopped abruptly. Regaining her senses, Fiora was met with curious stare from Hand of Noxus himself.

“General Darius.” She greeted.

“Lady Laurent.”

There was a moment of awkward silence.

“How is your day going?” Duelist decided to simply drop the most generic line to either get a civil conversation started or to get out of uncomfortable encounter right now.

“Rather fine, just won an internal match, though with some complications.” Darius replied, as Fiora noted a large violet bruise on his cheekbone. “Restoration magic got turned off slightly earlier than expected, so my summoner insisted that I come to med ward to check if any facial bones are broken. And how are you doing?”

“Sound decision. That summoner seems like one with real concern for the champions he works with. As for me, I’ve just finished a routing medical checkup myself. Will be off to my quarters now.” She hesitated and added in hushed tone. “Luckily, that escapade we had ended without consequences for me.”

“Hmm, I should have told you than I guess, but it slipped my mind…” Darius facial expression told little, but from what Fiora could read, he was a little bit awkward.

“What?”

“When that ‘stuff’ was going on, Vlad had us all temporally neutered using his magic. Effect lasted for a couple of hours and worn off naturally.”

“Indeed, you should have.” The glare she sent at general, did not come out as stern as she intended, despite her best attempts. “I was seriously contemplating, who’s child I will bear, if worst comes to worst…” That worked and Darius visibly squirmed. Fiora smiled internally, but kept stern face.

“My apologizes, Lady Laurent. I’m truly remorseful for causing you that much trouble.”

That was quite enough fooling around, but Grand Duelist decided to make one more parting remark. She simply could not prevent herself from dismantling composure of a man, who was her most terrifying top lane opponent.

“Truth be told, Darius” she went for informal addressing ”I do not consider that a serious slight. You might have simply forgotten to tell me in the heat of the moment. Though, if I got pregnant from that, I would have preferred it to be your child.” Noticing how general’s eye widened, she went for the final nail. “You would make a terrific father.” Without any goodbye, she glided past flabbergasted man and sauntered to her dorm, making sure to put some visible sway at her hips while she was within his eyesight.

Darius tailed Fiora with his eyes till her form disappeared behind the corner, then exhaled, facepalmed and muttered:

“That woman gona be the death of me one day… Terrific father, my ass! If only she knew…” Regaining composure, he thought aloud:

“Still, enticing prospect. Almost regret the I did not knock her up. Almost.”

 


	5. Author's ramblings 1

That's not a new chapter. Dang.

But rather me thinking aloud. The series I'm lazily writing, have more or less common settings, so it is assumed, that things mentioned in previous one-shot, can affect next. So, at the moment, I'm contemplating. If I should continue Ezreal x MF line with some additions, or maybe switch to Katarina x Someone (based on 3rd shot) or even dish out rather weird paring featuring Ahri. All thing mentioned are in various state of incompletion.

One more thing I was considering, is to put all incompletes on pause, and write a piece on how screwed is Ashe-Tryndamere relationship completely from scratch.

Meanwhile, gona go write some "Hello worlds". 8 errors, 23 warnings.


End file.
